Tourniquet
by sofia313
Summary: Elijah's peaceful night turns into something else when he safes suicidal girl. But she doesn't want to be saved. Takes place before Elijah arrived Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been on my mind for some time now, so I thought I just write it. I have wanted to write a story about Elijah. Please let me know what you think. **

Tourniquet

_Do you remember me?  
>Lost for so long<br>Will you be on the other side  
>or will you forget me?<br>I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
>Am I too lost to be saved<br>am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet_  
><em>return to me salvation<em>  
><em>My God my tourniquet<em>  
><em>return to me salvation<em>

_My wounds cry for the grave_  
><em>My soul cries for deliverance<em>  
><em>Will I be denied? Christ<em>  
><em>tourniquet<em>  
><em>my suicide<em>

_Evanescence – Tourniquet_

Elijah liked driving at night. Especially in smaller roads. It was usually very peaceful. There wasn't much traffic. He could relax and concentrate to his thoughts. Elijah had a lot of things on his mind. One of those things was anger. He could have never thought that he would hate his own brother so much. He had done everything for Niklaus and how had he repay him? By taking everyone who ever mattered to him. His brothers, his sister, his father… Revenge was only thing Elijah had left anymore. Eternity was a long time when you had to spend it alone. Elijah had abandoned the thought of ever finding a companion. Some small part of him secretly hoped that but his long life had taught him that it was better being alone. He couldn't trust anyone but himself. Suddenly Elijah had this strange feeling. Something told him to stop the car. Elijah had always trusted his intuition so he stopped. There was a bridge ahead. Elijah walked towards it slowly. There were no other cars in sight. Then he saw something. Someone was standing on a railing. He saw light brown hair and short blue dress. And this girl was barefoot. He couldn't see her face but he could hear that she was crying.

"Catch me Alec", she said and took a step forward.

Elijah moved immediately and caught her before she fell over the railing.

"No!" she yelled and tried to fight him off.

Elijah held her tightly.

"Let me go!" she yelled crying.

She was hitting his chest and tried to kick him but Elijah didn't care.

"Calm down", he said.

"You had no right to do that!" the girl yelled.

Elijah waited patiently until she didn't squirm anymore. Her heart was still beating fast but she didn't move.

"I'm sorry sir", she said quietly. "I didn't mean to be rude but I'm alright now so you can let me go."

Elijah took a step back so he could see her face. She looked so small and fragile. Her eyes were dark blue and there were bruises all over her face and arms.

"What happened to you?" Elijah asked.

"Oh, this… car accident", she said.

"I see. Is that why you tried to kill yourself?"

"No! I didn't try to kill myself, I was just…"

"Admiring the view?" Elijah suggested.

"Yes, something like that", she said.

"Look miss…" Elijah started but mans voice interrupted him.

"Dahlia!"

Elijah saw two men approaching them. Other one was maybe in his forties, he had short dark hair and he seemed angry. Other one was younger and seemed bored. Older mans expression changed when he took a good look of Elijah. He started to smile.

"Thank you so much sir for finding my daughter. She's not well so pay no attention what she says. Poor girl, she has some… mental issues."

"Really? I didn't notice that", Elijah replied coldly.

"It's sad really but let's get you home now sweetheart. It's not nice to make daddy worry about you."

"I'm sorry", the girl said quietly.

"It's ok sweetheart, come here."

The girl flinched when the older man hugged her.

"Once again, thank you", the man said. "Take your sister to the car Fenton."

"Do you want to go with these people?" Elijah asked.

Older man gave him annoyed look.

"Yes", the girl said emotionlessly.

Younger man took her hand and led her to their car.

"Everything is alright sir, we'll take care of her", older man said before he followed them.

Elijah watched their leave. He could tell something was terribly wrong. Maybe he should just forget it and get back to his car. No. That look in her eyes… Elijah had to make sure that she was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Following them wasn't difficult. Elijah saw that they were heading to an old looking farm. There were three buildings, a barn, some kind of garage and decayed house. Older man yanked the girl out of the car as soon as it stopped.

"You filthy little whore! You just wait when we get inside…"

"Let me handle this father", younger man said calmly. "Come on Dahlia."

She followed him inside. Older man went to the garage. Elijah moved a little closer. He could hear them clearly although he couldn't see them.

"Please Fenton I'm begging you", Dahlia said. "I'm your sister; please don't let him do this."

"Hey hey, calm down Dahlia. Everything is going to be alright. You know that father loves you, he just doesn't know how to show it sometimes."

"You can't be serious. Do you call this love?"

"Look sis, I know this isn't easy for you but sometimes you just have to take one for the team."

"He's going to sell me!" Dahlia yelled. "That's not taking one for the team!"

Elijah heard a sound of slap.

"I'm sorry sis, I didn't mean to do that", Fenton said. "But you really have to learn to watch your tongue. I doubt that he's going to be as nice as me, being a vampire and all."

"Fenton please…"

"That's enough Dahlia. Now go and clean yourself. You look disgusting. And try to do something to those bruises; we need you to be presentable."

She didn't speak any more. Elijah couldn't believe what he had just heard. Her family was going to sell her to some vampire. Maybe he should have a word with her father. Elijah went to the garage. Dahlias father was sitting on a chair and smoking a cigar. He jumped up when he saw Elijah.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Oh I thought I drop by since I heard you have some very interesting merchandise for sale."

"I don't know what you're talking about mister, but you better leave before I get my shotgun."

Elijah smiled and let him see his vampire face. The man dropped his cigar.

"Forgive me sir, do you represent Mr. Stoker?"

"Mr. Stoker?"

Elijah couldn't believe someone actually used that name. Talk about inside joke.

"No, I don't represent Mr. Stoker but I am interest of the same thing than he."

"Look mister, I've already made a deal with him…"

"How much is he paying you?" Elijah asked.

"100 000 dollars."

"Impressive. How about I double it?"

The man looked stunned.

"Well, of course we can negotiate. Please, this way."

Elijah followed him to the house. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He just felt sorry for the girl. 200 000 wasn't much money for him anyway.

"Fenton!" the man yelled.

"Yes?" he asked from upstairs.

"Bring your sister to the living room."

"Ok father."

"Please take a seat. Can I get you something Mr…?"

"Smith", Elijah said.

"Ok, my name is Carl Larkin."

Fenton entered the room with Dahlia. She was wearing a pink dress now and she had tried to cover her bruises. She looked surprised when she saw Elijah.

"This gentleman had made a better offer than Mr. Stoker", Carl said. "Of course we have to wait for Mr. Stoker before any final decision but perhaps you would like to test the merchandise?"

"Excuse me?" Elijah said.

"Dahlia", her father said.

She sat on the couch next to Elijah and handed her wrist to him. Elijah was confused.

"Would you prefer her neck?" Carl asked.

"You want me to feed on your daughter?" Elijah asked disbelievingly.

"Her blood is the reason you want to buy her, isn't it?"

"Thank you but I don't need to taste it", Elijah said coldly.

"Alright then, if that's what you want. But if you need more information she has a lot of other good qualities as well. She can cook and clean and she's very obedient. Mr. Stoker liked those qualities."

Elijah was disgusted by this man.

"And when you expect Mr. Stoker to arrive?" he asked.

"Any minute now", Carl replied.

Elijah looked at the girl who was sitting next to him. There was no expression on her face. She looked like a statue. He couldn't believe he was in this kind of situation. For some reason he really wanted to help this girl. That was a decent thing to do. Then Elijah heard a car.

"Ah", Carl said. "Looks like Mr. Stoker have arrived."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Good evening gentlemen", Mr. Stoker said cheerfully. "Is my girl ready to go?"

Mr. Stoker was maybe in his mid thirties. He had short blond hair and green eyes and he was wearing grey suit.

"Actually Mr. Stoker, it seems that you have a competitor", Carl said.

Mr. Stoker raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Elijah stood up.

"This gentleman has doubled your offer."

"And you are?" Mr. Stoker asked smiling.

"My name is Elijah."

Mr. Stoker looked at him closely.

"The Elijah?"

"Yes."

"I see. Can I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course. Excuse us", Elijah said.

Carl seemed confused.

"Sure."

Elijah followed Mr. Stoker outside.

"Mr. Stoker? Really?"

Younger vampire smiled.

"What can I say, I love classics. Mr. Dracula or Van Helsing would probably be too much. But please, call me Brady. I must say I never thought I would get to meet one of the originals. This is truly an honor."

"Yes, well it seems that we have a common interest", Elijah said.

"The girl, right. Perhaps we can reach some kind of agreement?"

"What kind of agreement you have in mind?"

"Well Elijah, may I call you Elijah, as you must know someone like her is hard to come by, so how about we share? I mean I'm a businessman and I'm not planning to keep her just for myself. You know most vampires would sell their own mother, pardon the expression, to have a taste of her blood so we can make a lot of money."

Elijah had no idea what he was talking about but he didn't show it in any way. What was so special about her blood? Brady misconstrued his silence and continued quickly.

"You can get the bigger cut of course, say 60/40? If we use her wisely, she can last years. What do you say?"

"No."

"Ok, 70/30?"

"No, you misunderstood me", Elijah said. "I'm not going to share her."

Brady's smile froze.

"What are you saying? That you're just going to keep her to yourself?"

"Yes."

"Pardon me, but since I found her shouldn't I at least…"

"Walk away now, and you can live", Elijah said coldly. "That is my offer. Take it or leave it."

Brady looked angry but he smiled.

"Fine."

He walked to his car and scowled Elijah before he drove away. He was smarter than Elijah had thought. Elijah went back inside.

"Did Mr. Stoker leave?" Carl asked.

"Yes, he decided to back down."

"Alright, you are the winner then sir, congratulations."

"Do you know what he was going to do to your daughter?" Elijah asked coldly.

Carl seemed confused.

"Sorry?"

Elijah suppressed his urge to break this mans neck. He looked at the girl who was still sitting on the couch. Her face was blank but she was shivering. He couldn't leave her here. Elijah took his cell phone from his pocket.

"Give me the account number", he said to Carl.

"Of course. Fenton, get your laptop."

Elijah transferred the money without saying a word. Fenton carried a small suitcase from upstairs.

"Here is her stuff", he said.

"Come on sweetheart", Carl said.

Dahlia stood up but she didn't move. Carl was just about to grab her but Elijah stopped him.

"That is not necessary."

Elijah wrapped his arm gently around her waist.

"It's ok", he said to her calmingly and took the suitcase. She didn't look at him.

"Enjoy your purchase", Carl said.

Elijah didn't say anything. He just led her to his car and opened a door for her. She got in silently. He could see tears in her eyes. Elijah started the car and tried to think something comforting to say. He couldn't think of anything. This wasn't exactly his specialty. And what would he do with her? First of all he had to find out what was so special about her blood. Easiest way would be to taste her blood but Elijah didn't want to do that. She was already afraid of him and why wouldn't she be? He was some stranger who had just bought her. But he was also responsible of her for now. That was a strange thought. This whole thing was such a mess. He wasn't sure at all how to handle it. How to handle her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So…" Elijah started feeling awkward. "Your name is Dahlia, correct?"

"Yes sir", she replied.

"You can call me Elijah. Are you… alright?"

Are you alright? What kind of stupid question was that? Elijah wanted to kick himself.

"Yes sir, I'm fine", Dahlia said quietly.

"Ok. Listen Dahlia, I know this whole situation is just absurd but I am not going to hurt you."

"Yes sir."

"Could you please stop saying that?"

She didn't say anything.

"No, I didn't mean that you can't speak, I just… well, never mind."

This was going well. His people skills seemed to be a little rusty. But then again it had been a while since Elijah had been alone with a human. Especially when that human knew what he was. But what was she?

"Do you know why that other vampire wanted to buy you?" Elijah asked.

Dahlia flinched.

"No sir."

"Are you sure? Didn't he say something? Or your father?"

"No sir. I assumed he was… hungry."

"And you thought he would pay 100 000 dollars for a meal?"

Elijah regretted his words immediately. Dahlia looked even more hurt than before.

"No of course not. I'm sorry sir."

"No, I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

This was harder than Elijah had remembered. Humans and their feelings. He just had to try to be more understanding. Maybe her basic needs were good place to start.

"Are you hungry? Or do you require some sleep?" he asked.

She seemed surprised.

"I… I could eat something if that's not too much trouble sir."

Finally some progress.

"No trouble at all, we'll stop as soon as there's a suitable place."

"Thank you sir."

"Just call me Elijah, ok?"

"Ok, if that's what you want."

This was good. Then Elijah thought of something. She might seem like an obedient little human but she had tried to kill herself just a couple of hours ago. Usually a human who did that feel that she had nothing to lose. Elijah didn't want her to try to pull some foolish stunt.

"What do you know about vampires?" he suddenly asked.

"Basic stuff I guess", she replied confused.

"Then you must know that I'm much stronger and faster than you, right?"

"Yes…"

"What I'm trying to say that I want you to behave nicely when we stop. I would be very upset if I have to chase you. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir", Dahlia said quietly.

"Good. That seems like a nice place."

Elijah stopped the car in front of a diner. Sign said it was open. Well, it was morning already. Elijah opened the car door for Dahlia. They walked in the diner together. There were few people eating their breakfast. They all looked at the couple who had just walked in. Elijah chose a corner table.

"What can I get you folks?" waitress asked smiling.

She was in her mid forties; she had curly blond hair and hazel eyes. Her nametag said Sally.

"Just coffee for me please", Elijah said and looked at Dahlia.

She hesitated.

"Take what ever you want", Elijah said.

"I…"

Sally looked at her kindly. Then she noticed her bruises. Look that she gave to Elijah wasn't so kind.

"Would you like some toast and eggs sweetie?" she asked. "And maybe some pancakes?"

"Yes please", Dahlia said looking grateful.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Orange juice please."

"I'll be right back", Sally said warmly.

"Poor girl…" Elijah heard Sally mumbling to the chef.

He looked at Elijah condemningly. Great. Now he was an abusive boyfriend. Humans… They never bothered to get their facts straight. But then again, better this than the truth. Dahlia didn't seem to notice the whole situation. She was just staring the table. She looked tired.

"Can you sleep in the car?" Elijah asked.

Dahlia raised her head.

"Sorry?"

"Do you want me to get us a hotel room or can you sleep in the car?"

"No!" Dahlia said quickly. "I mean yes, I can sleep in the car."

Why did she look so scared? She must have misunderstood him somehow.

"Here you are", Sally said bringing them a cup of coffee and class of orange juice.

"Thank you", Elijah said ignoring her disapproval look.

She looked like she wanted to say something but managed to control herself. Elijah has had enough.

"When your food comes just eat quickly so we can get out of here", he said annoyed.

Dahlia looked at him confused.

"Yes sir."

Elijah reminded himself to be nice. This wasn't her fault. Humans, you can't live with them, you can't kill them. At least not all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dahlia woke up in panic. It was dark and she didn't know where she was. She was in bed but it wasn't her bed. She heard footsteps and tried to get away. She only managed to fell from the bed and hit her head to a nightstand. Someone turned the lights on.

"What are you doing?"

Dahlia felt dizzy and it took a moment before she recognized the man who was leaning toward her. That vampire.

"I… I…"Dahlia stuttered.

He rolled his eyes and lifted her back to the bed.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked.

Dahlia couldn't say anything. She tried desperately to think what kind of answer he wanted to hear.

"Where are we?" she blurted out before she managed to stop herself.

"In a hotel room. You fell asleep in the car and I thought this would be more comfortable for you."

Dahlia remembered that she had tried very hard to stay awake, mainly because she was too afraid to fall asleep. Not that she could stop him for doing what ever he wanted even if she would be awake, but she didn't want to be completely defenseless. Apparently her body had given in. The vampire was sitting on the bed watching her closely. Dahlia swallowed. She could do this. She just hoped he wouldn't take all of her blood.

"I… I'm sorry but I don't know how this works. Do you need me to do something or…?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You… you want to take my blood now right?"

"What? No."

Dahlia was confused.

"I'm sorry sir, I thought…"

"Just call me Elijah", he said looking annoyed.

Last thing Dahlia wanted was make him angry so she tried to please him.

"I'm sorry Elijah."

He looked calmer. He almost smiled.

"It's ok. We have a lot of things to work out and I know this can't be easy for you."

What did he want her to say? It was probably safer not to say anything. Dahlia tried to lean to a bed end but pain made her flinch. She had almost forgotten her broken rib. She had really made her father angry.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked.

"Nothing. It was an accident, I fell."

"I thought you were in a car accident", Elijah said calmly.

"I was… I mean I fell after that."

"Hmm. Let me see."

Dahlia felt the panic again. What was he going to do?

"No please, I'm ok", she said quickly.

"Obviously you are not. Just let me take a look. I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

Dahlia was afraid but she didn't want to make him angry. Her hands were shaking when she lifted her dress.

"It… it really looks worse than it is", she managed to say.

Elijah's face was emotionless when he examined her stomach. His touch was gentle but it still made Dahlia flinch.

"I can heal you", he said.

"What do you mean?" Dahlia asked cautiously.

"Vampires blood has that kind of affect."

Dahlia looked at him stunned.

"You mean you want me to drink your blood?"

"It will heal you", he said simply.

"I… I'm sorry but I really don't want to be… I mean will that turn me into…"

"A vampire? No unless you die with my blood in your system."

Dahlia hesitated.

"It won't hurt, I promise you", Elijah said.

Dahlia nodded. She didn't know what else to do. Elijah turned her around gently so her back leaned against his chest. Dahlia heard a strange sound and then his bleeding wrist was in front of her face. She closed her eyes and allowed him to place it onto her mouth. She forced herself to swallow his blood. It tasted strange. Not really bad. Suddenly she felt a sting on her finger. When she pushed his wrist away she realized that her finger was in his mouth. He was sucking it. Before Dahlia could do anything she was lying on the bed and Elijah was on top of her. He was kissing her. She tried to push him away but it was useless. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Please stop", she said crying but he didn't even seem to hear her. He ripped her dress off and kissed her neck. Then she felt his fangs sinking into her skin. It hurt. She tried desperately to make him stop. Dahlia reached the nightstand and grabbed first object she could. It was a water bottle. Dahlia hit him with it as hard as she could. Elijah raised his head. He looked shocked.

"What…" he mumbled and stood up.

Dahlia tried to reach a blanket to cover her body but her hands were shaking too much. Elijah took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"I don't know what just happened. Are you alright?" he asked.

Dahlia nodded. She really didn't want to talk to him. Elijah walked around the room trying to calm himself down.

"I think I need some air", he murmured and walked out the door.

Dahlia lied on the bed in a fetal position and allowed herself to cry. This was her life now as long as it would last. She just had to get used to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elijah had never felt better. Physically that was. He felt stronger and faster than ever. Even his vision and hearing seemed sharper. That was amazing. But he had almost killed that girl. How the hell did that happen? He had thought he would have just a little taste so he would know what he was dealing with. Few drops of blood from her finger. Then he had completely lost it. Some strange primal urge had taken over. He couldn't had think straight any more. He had simply wanted her. All of her. Her blood, her body… Elijah was disgusted with himself. How could he have done that to her? He was no better than her father or even Brady. But her blood… It was like liquid fire. He had never tasted anything like it. What was she? Elijah still couldn't tell. She was definitely more than just a human. No wonder Brady had said that most vampires would pay anything for having a taste of her blood. Elijah regretted for leaving Brady alive. How many others knew about Dahlia? She definitely had to be protected. Elijah headed back to their hotel room. Dahlia had wrapped a blanket around herself. She looked at him fearfully. Elijah knew he had to be very careful now if he ever wanted to fix the damage he had done.

"Dahlia", he said as calmingly as he could. "I am so sorry. I never meant things to go like that."

"It's ok", she said quietly. "That's what you paid for isn't it?"

"No, I never attended to do that. But I need you to tell me what you are."

Dahlia looked confused.

"Sorry?"

"Your blood is definitely not a normal human blood, so what are you?"

"I… I'm sorry but I don't understand…" she said with a shaky voice.

She flinched when Elijah took a step closer to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I really don't know, please…"

She was terrified. Elijah couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you, ok?"

She looked at him cautiously and nodded.

"Ok, so let's start from beginning. Tell me about your parents."

Dahlia seemed surprised.

"My parents? You… you met my father and my mother… she's dead."

"How did she die?" Elijah asked.

Dahlia flinched.

"She… she killed herself."

"When was that?"

"I was eight when I… wound her. She had… cut her wrists."

Elijah thought about that. He definitely had to do more research.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I had three brothers", Dahlia replied biting her lip.

"Had?"

"One of them is dead."

"How did he die?"

Tears were falling down Dahlias cheeks.

"He jumped from the bridge."

"Same bridge where we met?"

"Yes."

Then Elijah remembered the first words he had heard her to say.

"Alec right?"

Dahlia nodded.

"What about your other two brothers?"

"You met Fenton and … I don't know where Castor is."

Dahlia seemed exhausted. Elijah reminded himself to consider her feelings. This probably wasn't a pleasant topic for her.

"Ok. Why don't you rest now, we can continue this later."

"Why?" Dahlia said and seemed to regret it immediately. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it. Thing is that I have to find out what you are so I can protect you."

Dahlia looked stunned.

"Protect me?"

"Yes. I don't know how many vampires out there know about you so it's best if I keep you close to me. Not many vampires are stupid enough for trying to steal from me."

"Right, I understand", Dahlia said quietly. "May I take a shower?"

"Yes of course. I will bring your suitcase from the car."

"Thank you."

Dahlia stood up slowly and was careful not to go near Elijah on her way to a bathroom. Elijah ran his fingers through his hair. He needed a plan. And he definitely needed to control himself better. Funny, he never had any problems with his self control before. Not before he happened to run into her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Home sweet home. Elijah had many of those but he particularly liked this one. It was an old but elegant mansion. It was maybe a little isolated but that wasn't a bad thing. On the contrary, Elijah enjoyed peace and quiet. Dahlia looked amazed.

"This is… your house?"

"Yes, one of them."

Elijah stopped the car and opened the door for Dahlia. She took a few steps toward a well-kept garden.

"It's beautiful", she said.

Elijah liked it as well. He had an excellent gardener who came by twice a week.

"Do you like gardening?" he asked.

"Yes, I have a small vegetable garden in home… I mean I had…"

She looked sad.

"You can have that here too if you want", Elijah said quickly. "But why don't we go inside now."

Dahlia nodded and followed him.

"Welcome home Mr. Smith", the housekeeper, Mrs. Wilkins, greeted him smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Wilkins. This is Dahlia; she will be staying with us for now."

"Nice to meet you dear", Mrs. Wilkins said kindly.

She was in her early fifties; she had dark hair and baby blue eyes.

"You too", Dahlia said trying to smile.

"I have prepared a room for her, just like you asked", Mrs. Wilkins said.

"Thank you. I will show that to her myself."

"Alright then. I should go to the kitchen and check my stew. Or is there anything else?"

"No, no, everything is fine. Thank you Mrs. Wilkins", Elijah said.

She nodded and left.

"This way", Elijah said.

Dahlia followed her upstairs. The room was spacious and full of light. It was decorated with light colors and there were a lot of details like white roses in a crystal vase and teddy bear on the bed. Elijah wondered where Mrs. Wilkins had got that. He didn't have any stuffed animals lying around the house. Dahlia looked stunned.

"This is… for me?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, you also have your own bathroom. What do you think?"

"This is the most beautiful room I have ever seen", Dahlia said sincerely. "Thank you."

Elijah felt awkward.

"You are welcome, I'm glad you like it. I want you to be comfortable here."

"Why?" Dahlia asked and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, you can ask questions when you want. I'm not going to be mad at you for that."

Dahlia looked at him like she was trying to figure out was he serious or not.

"But I leave you to settle down, come to downstairs when you are ready."

...

"_No daddy, please no!"_

"_You deserve this you disgusting little whore! Alec, bring the box here."_

_The boy didn't move._

"_What are you waiting for? I said bring the box here!"_

_Alec looked at his crying little sister. _

"_No", he said quietly. _

"_What did you say to me boy?"_

"_No."_

_Carl hit him so hard that he fell to the ground. _

"_Now, Fenton be a good boy and bring me the box."_

_Fenton hesitated._

"_Yes father", he said and handed the box to him. _

_He couldn't look at his sister. Carl smiled._

"_Are you ready sweetheart? It's time to play…"_

Dahlia was shivering. She tried to make those memories disappear. It never worked. She was standing under a shower. Warm water soothed her. She just wanted to stay there forever. Forget everything else. She felt dirty. Someone actually owned her like she would be some kind of object. One moment Elijah had been kind to her and said he wouldn't hurt her and next he was ripping her clothes off and drinking her blood. Dahlia didn't know what to think. Maybe it was some kind of mind game. Her father had liked those as well. His specialty had been turning her brothers against her. Castor had left when he was 16 and poor Alec… He just couldn't take it anymore. Dahlia didn't blame Fenton either. He had done what was necessary to survive. Dahlia turned the shower off and reached a towel when she slipped and hit her face to the wall. She felt warm blood running down her cheek.

"Great…" Dahlia mumbled and touched her nose.

When she tried to reach the towel again she froze in terror. Elijah was standing at the door looking at her. There were black veins under his eyes and she could saw his fangs. Please no. She couldn't get those words out. Dahlia closed her eyes. That was all she could do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elijah was waiting for Dahlia downstairs. What was taking her so long? Then he remembered that her suitcase was still in the car. She probably needed it. Elijah went to get it and headed upstairs. He knocked Dahlias door but there was no answer. He hesitated but opened the door. She wasn't there. Elijah heard a sound of running water. She was taking a shower.

Elijah left the suitcase to the bed and was just about to leave when he smelled it. Her blood. It was like a magnet. Elijah felt his fangs coming out. He moved to the bathroom door with his vampire speed. She was standing there naked touching her bleeding nose. Elijah stood at the door looking at her like he would be hypnotized. Then she saw him. He could sense her terror. Normally that would have stopped him but not this time. She closed her eyes. Elijah approached her like a predator to his prey. She was shaking like a leaf. Before Elijah realized he was licking the blood from her face. It tasted so delicious. Her heart was beating like a drum. Finally Elijah managed to get some of his self control back. What was he doing? Elijah forced himself to take a step back. He took the towel and wrapped it around her. Dahlia opened her eyes and looked at him. There was fear and confusion is her eyes. Elijah felt so embarrassed that he couldn't say anything. He just left.

Elijah went straight to his room. He really needed a cold shower. Judging by his body's reaction, her blood wasn't the only thing he desired. Damn it! What the hell was wrong with him? Elijah had always been proud of his self control. He wasn't impulsive like Niklaus. And he had thought he was a gentleman. He had never mistreated women. Until now. He had to fix this somehow. Elijah gave himself some time to calm down and headed back to Dahlias room. He had to talk to her. Elijah knocked but there was no answer.

"Dahlia? May I please come in?"

Still no answer. Elijah opened the door slowly.

"Dahlia?"

She wasn't there or in the bathroom. She must have gone downstairs. Elijah went looking for her but she wasn't anywhere in the house.

"Have you seen our guest Mrs. Wilkins?" he asked.

"Not since you arrived", she replied.

Elijah went outside. There was no sight of her. Where the hell was she?

...

Dahlia ran. Tears were falling down her cheeks. She didn't care what he would do to her when he would catch her. She just had to get out of that house. She couldn't take his games anymore. 19 years with her father had been enough. But at least her father had never pretended to be nice to her. Dahlia didn't know where she was going. She was tired and out of breath when she tripped and fell to the ground. She really didn't want to get up at all. Maybe she could just lay there.

"Are you alright miss?" someone asked.

Dahlia raised her head and saw a young man who was looking at her worried. He had dark hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black jeans and red sweater.

"Yes, I… yes." Dahlia managed to say.

"May I?" he asked and held out his hand.

"Thank you", Dahlia said gratefully and let him help her up.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine thank you."

"Are you sure? It looks like you could use some help."

Dahlia looked at him. He was smiling warmly. She didn't want to danger his life.

"Thank you but I'm fine, really", she said.

"Do you need a ride? My car isn't far."

Suddenly Dahlia had a bad feeling.

"No thank you. I think I have to go…"

The man grabbed her arm.

"You are not going anywhere sweetheart."

Before Dahlia could do anything the man had threw her over his shoulder.

"No, please, let me go!"

"No can do darling, someone is very eager to see you."

"Who might that be?" a cold voice asked.

The man turned around and saw Elijah. He started to run with a vampire speed but Elijah caught him easily. He took Dahlia in his arms.

"Don't look", Elijah said to her when he placed her gently to the ground.

Dahlia couldn't say anything. Elijah grabbed the man's throat and lifted him up.

"Who sent you?" he asked menacingly.

"Go to hell", the man spitted out.

Elijah grabbed his hand and tore it off. The man was screaming.

"Who sent you?" Elijah asked again.

"Brady!" he yelled.

"Where can I find Brady?"

"I don't know, I swear! I was supposed to call him when I have the girl."

"Where is your cell phone?" Elijah asked.

"In my pocket."

"Thank you", Elijah said smiling and ripped his heart out.

He heard a muffled scream. Dahlia looked at him horrified. Her whole body was shaking.

"It's ok", Elijah said as calmingly as he could. "You are safe. I am not going to hurt you."

She didn't say anything.

"We should go back to the house. May I carry you?"

Dahlia nodded. Elijah picked her up as gently as he could.

"You are safe. Everything is going to be alright."

To Elijah's surprise, she leaned her head to his shoulder. She was probably in shock. For some reason Elijah felt very protective towards her. It was a strange feeling. He just had to protect her from himself as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elijah placed Dahlia gently to a couch and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Do you want some tea or…"

Dahlia shook her head.

"No thank you."

She was still shaking. Elijah sat on the couch as well but not too close to her.

"I think we need to talk", he said.

Dahlia didn't look at him. He could sense her fear.

"You… you will punish me now", she said quietly.

"No", Elijah said calmly. "I can't blame you for running after what happened. I'm sorry about that."

Dahlia raised her head.

"Why? You paid a lot of money… I'm not smart but I know how that works."

"You probably don't believe me but I actually wanted to help you. I never meant to feed on you but for some reason I've had some trouble controlling myself. I really am sorry about that."

Dahlia seemed confused.

"But… You don't even know me. Why would you want to help me?"

That was a good question. Elijah didn't really know the answer himself.

"You were in trouble and… it just seemed like a decent thing to do."

Dahlia looked at him disbelievingly.

"Yes, I know you don't believe me after everything but I really didn't mean to hurt you", Elijah said.

"So… What happens now?" Dahlia asked cautiously.

"It's best if you stay here. I will make sure that you have everything you need."

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing. But we have to find out what exactly are you and I better have a little chat with Brady."

Dahlia flinched. She probably remembered what he had done to that other vampire.

"I'm sorry but I just don't understand why would you want to help me", she said insecurely.

Elijah could tell that she hadn't experienced a lot of kindness in her life. She really didn't know how to handle it. That was sad.

"Everyone is not like your father", he said. "But as you saw earlier, it's not safe for you to run around. I can't keep you safe if you pull stunts like that so do you agree to stay here?"

Dahlia hesitated but she nodded.

"Good. Just make yourself at home and if you need anything, let me know."

"I… Thank you."

"You're welcome. Everything is going to be alright, you'll see."

...

"_Everything is going to be alright, just hold on Dal."_

"_I can't Alec, it hurts so much."_

"_I know Dal, I know. Where does it hurt the most?"_

"_My arm."_

"_Is it broken again?"_

_Dahlia nodded not realizing that Alec couldn't see her. Tears were falling down her cheeks. It was cold and dark. She didn't know how long had she been in this hole under a cellar floor. Father had locked her here because she had cried too much. He knew how much she was afraid of the dark. _

"_Dal? Just talk to me, ok?"_

"_Can you tell me a story?" Dahlia asked._

"_Sure. How about the one about…"_

"_Alec!"_

_Dahlia could hear Fenton's voice._

"_Come upstairs now, father is looking for you. If he finds you here…"_

_Alec leaned closer to the locked hatch on the floor._

"_I'm sorry Dahlia but I have to go", he said._

"_Ok."_

_Dahlia was swallowing her tears. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts… The problem was that she really couldn't think of any._

Dahlia was lying on her bed. She wrapped her arms tightly around the teddy bear. She was grateful to Elijah's housekeeper who had put it on her bed. It comforted her somehow. She couldn't sleep. Dahlia was thinking about her conversation with Elijah. She really didn't know what to think. Did he really want to help her out of the goodness of his heart? That sounded very unlikely. Nothing was free. He would eventually want something from her. But right now it was better to do as he said. At least he could protect her from other vampires. Maybe she should just tell him everything… No. Who knew what he would do. Dahlia closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She would definitely need all her strength.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elijah looked at the cell phone of the vampire he had killed. There was one missed call. Who might that be? Elijah called the number.

"Do you have the girl?" familiar voice asked.

"Hello Brady", Elijah said calmly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Elijah… Well, this is a surprise."

"Yes, unfortunately your associate can't come to the phone."

"I see. Is there any way we can work this out?"

"You tried to steal from me", Elijah said coldly. "That's not very wise thing to do."

"I can explain", Brady said quickly. "I only wanted to borrow the girl, I was going to return her to you safe and sound."

"Really? Somehow I find it hard to believe you."

"Please just let me explain…"

"I think I have heard enough. And you should know that there will be consequences. I will see you soon."

Brady didn't say anything. He just hung up. Elijah smiled. It was very unlikely that Brady would bother him again. But a man like Brady wouldn't have taken a risk to make an original his enemy without very good reason. That brought him back to his mystery guest. What was she? Elijah sat on the couch and looked at the flames in fireplace. He could use some help. Elijah took his own phone and chose a number.

"What?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Cole? It's Elijah. I apologize if I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it. Is something wrong?"

"I could use your help with something."

"Ok, sure. Is it urgent?"

"Not a matter of life and death but I would appreciate if you could come here as soon as possible."

"Where are you?"

"In my house in Montana."

"Ok, I'm in New York myself but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you Cole, I appreciate that."

"Sure, I owe you one anyway. I'll be in touch."

Elijah put his phone on a table and looked at the fireplace again. He had several friends who possessed the gift of magic and would be ready to help him but Elijah had his reasons to ask Cole. The warlock was a lot like him, back when he had still been a human. Elijah had never really sought the company of witches and warlocks like Niklaus but he had always got along with them. The magic community had their own rules and traditions. They had been around even longer than vampires so Elijah respected them and in return they had usually given him the same courtesy. Hopefully Cole could help him.

But then what? If he would just let Dahlia leave, it would be only a matter of time before some other vampire would find her. No way was he going to let that happen. Elijah couldn't understand why he felt so strongly about this. He barely knew her. Why did he feel this strong urge to protect her? Elijah ran his fingers through his hair. Things have been much simpler before he had run into her. Maybe he should try to make her trust him first. Well that was easier said than done. Elijah hadn't really socialized with humans a lot lately. Sure he had manners and usually he knew how to choose his words but this was different. He had already given her several reasons not to trust him. It would take time and effort to fix that damage. Elijah didn't want to admit it even to himself but he wanted Dahlia to stay with him willingly. She wasn't his prisoner. He just had to make her understand that. Elijah decided that he would start first thing in the morning.

...

Dahlia felt surprisingly vivacious when she woke up. It was a beautiful morning. Dahlia wanted to go outside. She got dressed quickly and headed downstairs. She didn't run into anyone on her way and stepped outside. Dahlia closed her eyes and walked on the grass barefoot. She needed to feel it under her feet. It made her feel whole. She got on her knees and touched the ground with both of her hands.

"Good morning", someone said.

Dahlia opened her eyes and got up quickly. Elijah was standing in front of her.

"Good morning", she replied.

"You are up early."

"Yes, I don't usually sleep very late."

Elijah looked at her bare feet but he didn't say anything.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked.

"I… Yes please."

"Let's see what we can find then", Elijah said smiling.

They went to kitchen together.

"I gave Mrs. Wilkins a day off", Elijah said.

Dahlia turned to him cautiously.

"I thought that perhaps you would like to settle down in peace", he added.

"That was very thoughtful, thank you. I can make breakfast. What would you like to eat? I mean…"

Elijah smiled.

"Yes, we do eat", he said.

Dahlia smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry; I don't really know that much about vampires."

"If there is anything you want to know, you can ask."

Dahlia hesitated.

"Do you sleep in a coffin?"

Elijah looked amused.

"No, I prefer bed. And in case you wonder, that entire thing about garlic, crosses and holy water is purely fiction."

"Ok. What about sunlight?"

"That one is true."

"But… how can you then…"

"It's a long story. But many limitations are different for me anyway. I'm an original."

"What does that mean?" Dahlia asked curiously.

"I am one of the first vampires."

Dahlia was stunned.

"That's… incredible. You must be at least…I don't know."

"Yes, I have been around a long time", Elijah said smiling. "But enough about me, tell me something about yourself."

Dahlia felt confused.

"What would you like to know?"

"Just tell me something."

Dahlia thought about it. She really didn't know what to say.

"I like apples", she blurted out nervously.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. What else?"

"I… like to read."

"What's your favorite book?"

"Alice's adventures in Wonderland."

"Really? I have never read that one."

"Oh, you should, it's very good, and I have a copy my brother gave me. You can borrow it if you like."

"Yes, I might do that."

Dahlia took some eggs from a fridge and started to make an omelet. They talked some more about literature. Clearly Elijah was very intelligent and he had read a lot. Dahlia didn't usually talk about books or about her own thoughts and opinions but it felt natural with Elijah. He didn't mock or look down on her like her father did. It was nice to actually have a conversation with someone. Dahlia couldn't remember the last time she had felt so comfortable with someone. For a moment she forgot everything else. But that moment didn't last long.

"I have asked a friend of mine to come here", Elijah said.

Dahlia was cautious again.

"A friend?"

"Yes, he is a warlock and I believe he can help me to find out what you are."

"Oh. Ok. When… when is this friend coming?" Dahlia asked trying to sound calm.

"As soon as he can."

"Ok. Thank you for breakfast and… everything. Excuse me."

Dahlia stood up before Elijah could say anything and walked out of the kitchen as fast as she could. This wasn't good. Some warlock was the last thing she needed. If he would find out the truth about her… Dahlia went back to her room and closed the door behind her. She was scared. What could she do?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elijah stayed in the kitchen. He didn't try to stop Dahlia. Apparently she knew more than she was telling him. It didn't take much to see that. But Elijah wasn't going to force her to tell him her secrets. Clearly she was still afraid of him. He just had to gain her trust. But how? Maybe Cole could help him with that. As far as Elijah knew, the warlock had great people skills. That was exactly what he needed right now. What was she keeping from him? Did she actually know what she was and why her blood was so special? Elijah stood up and walked around in the kitchen. He had managed to get her to open up a little but then she had shut herself in completely. She was probably trying to protect herself. Elijah couldn't blame her for that. Maybe he should try to talk to her. Elijah went to her room but she wasn't there. He looked for her and heard a quiet voice from his study. Elijah stopped outside the closed door. He could hear just fine from there.

"Cas… I have called every number I have, if you get this please, please help me. I've never asked anything from you but now I really need your help. Please, for mom's sake."

Interesting. Cas was probably short for Castor. Dahlia was trying to reach her brother. Elijah stood in front of the door and waited for her to come out. She opened the door carefully and seemed terrified when she saw him.

"I… I… was… I was looking around and… I'm sorry I…" she stuttered.

Elijah looked at her calmly.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"I… I wasn't really looking for anything. I just wanted…"

"To make a phone call?" Elijah suggested calmly. He could hear Dahlia's heart beating faster.

"No, no…I…"

"Did I mention that vampires also have an excellent hearing?"

"I'm sorry", she said in panic. "I… I should have asked… I'm sorry."

Elijah kept his face emotionless.

"Who did you call?"

She hesitated.

"No one special."

"Really now? You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to but please don't lie to me. I don't like that."

Dahlia took a step back and bowed her head.

"My brother", she said quietly.

"Why?"

"I… I need to talk to him."

"About what?"

"That's kind of… private. Family thing."

Elijah took a step closer to Dahlia. She tried to back away but her back was against the wall.

"It won't happen again", she murmured. "Excuse me."

She tried to get past him but Elijah didn't allow that. She wasn't looking at him but he could tell that she was terrified.

"May I please go?" she managed to say.

"Not just yet", Elijah replied. "You and I are going have a little chat first."

"I'm sorry that I used your phone, it won't happen again, I swear", she said desperately.

Elijah lifted her chin gently. She flinched.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you", he said calmly. "Please, come."

Elijah took her hand and led her back to the study. He liked it; there was a fireplace, a big mahogany desk, a dark leather couch, a Persian rug and three bookshelves full of books.

"Please, take a seat", Elijah said.

Dahlia sat on the couch insecurely.

"There's no need to be so scared, I just want to talk to you. Could you look at me?"

Dahlia raised her head slowly.

"Ok, I know we had a rough start but I honestly wish you no harm. Do you believe that?"

Dahlia nodded.

"Good. Now, the thing is that I want to protect you but in order to do that I need you to be honest to me."

"What do you mean?" Dahlia asked cautiously.

"Well, it's obvious that you know more than you are telling me."

Dahlia didn't say anything.

"I don't want to pressure you but I would appreciate if you could tell me what's going on. Please."

Elijah waited patiently when she seemed to make some kind of decision.

"You're right", she said quietly. "I haven't told you everything."

"Ok, would you like to tell me now?"

"I…. not really", she said and swallowed.

"Why is that?" Elijah asked calmly. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes."

Elijah sat next to her and looked at her.

"I understand but I really hope you could trust me. I want to help you. What ever you say will stay between us, I give you my word."

Dahlia looked into his eyes insecurely. Finally she nodded.

"Carl is not my father", she said.

Elijah was surprised. He hadn't expected that.

"Alright, who is then?"

Dahlia lowered her head.

"I don't know. My mother… Cas told me that she changed after I was born. Like she had… lost her mind. She kept talking about a demon she had met in the woods. She said that demon had… got her pregnant."

"A demon?"

"I don't know. But my father… I mean Carl, knew that he wasn't my father. He never… really liked me."

"Hmm. So your mother never told you anything else about your father?"

"No. She wasn't… well in the end."

"I see. Thank you for telling me this, I understand it mustn't been easy for you", Elijah said softly.

Dahlia raised her head carefully.

"You are not repulsed?"

"No, of course not. As I said, I'm going to keep you safe. You can trust me."

Dahlia looked incredulous. Then confused. Finally there was a small glimpse of hope in her eyes. Suddenly she hugged him. Elijah was completely surprised. He felt her tears and tried clumsily to comfort her. He had no idea what he was doing. She leaned her head to his shoulder. He didn't mind. Her body was so warm and soft against his. It felt so strange to hold her so close. Elijah could feel her body relaxing. So small and fragile… But no one would ever hurt her again. He would make sure of that.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"_You filthy little whore… Just like your mother…That's all anyone will ever want from you… Do you honestly think someone could care about you?"_

Those words echoed in Dahlia's head. All safety she had felt was gone. Elijah was still holding her. What was she doing? She had jumped on him like some kind of harlot. Her father had been right about her.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked.

He must have felt her body tensed. Dahlia moved away from him. She couldn't even look at him. She was dirty, disgusting, just like her father had said.

"I… I shouldn't have…I'm sorry."

Dahlia stood up and tried to leave but Elijah stopped her.

"Please let me go…"

"Dahlia", Elijah said calmly. "Look at me."

Dahlia shook her head. She was disgusted with herself. Elijah must saw her same way now than her father.

"_The reward of sin is death… This is what happens to whores like you…"_

Dahlia started to shake. She couldn't help it.

"Dahlia? Please tell me what's wrong."

Dahlia couldn't really hear his words.

"No, no, no… Filthy, worthless, disgusting…"

Elijah grabbed her shoulders firmly but gently and lifted her chin. Dahlia's mind told her to run. She knew what would happen next. She couldn't stop the panic anymore.

"Not the cellar, please not the cellar…"

Elijah tried his best to calm her down. He was trying to think what had triggered this. One minute she had been calm in his arms and then she was in some kind of shock. Maybe it was some kind of defense mechanism. She had experienced so much bad things that she couldn't react to anything else. She was too traumatized. She was just waiting for the next hit. What kind of sick bastard would do this to his own daughter? Maybe she wasn't Carl's biological daughter but still. Elijah really wanted to kill him. But first he had to do something to calm her down.

"Dahlia, listen to me, everything is fine. You are safe."

"Not the cellar, not the cellar…"

She didn't even seem to hear him. Elijah tried to think. He had to calm her down somehow without hurting her. Compulsion seemed like the best solution. He didn't want to use it but he couldn't think of anything else. Elijah looked into her eyes and spoke as calmingly as he could.

"Everything is alright. You are safe. There's no need to be afraid."

For a moment she was just staring at him but then something happened. She collapsed. Elijah caught her before she fell to the floor. He couldn't understand what had happened.

"Dahlia!"

Elijah carried her to the couch. She was unconscious but she was breathing and her pulse was normal. He had never seen anyone react to compulsion like this. Elijah tried to wake her up but he didn't get any reaction. He had to do something. Elijah took his phone and called Cole.

"Hi", he answered. "I'm just on my way there…"

"When are you here?" Elijah asked.

"It will take at least six hours, maybe seven. Why, has something happened?"

"Yes, I could really use your help."

Elijah explained the situation to Cole briefly.

"Ok, ok", he said. "And you don't know what exactly is she?"

"No. I was hoping you could help me to figure that out."

"Right. I'll be there as fast as I can. In the meantime it's probably best if you don't leave her alone. Her condition is steady now, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so, except that she's not waking up."

"Right. I'm afraid there's not much I can do before I get there but call me if there's any change."

"Ok. Please hurry."

"I will."

Elijah looked at Dahlia. He thought it would be best to move her to her room. He lifted her up gently and carried her upstairs. Elijah placed her carefully to her bed and tucked her in. He didn't know what to do. How could he help her? Elijah walked around in the room nervously until he noticed a book on her nightstand. Alice's adventures in Wonderland. Dahlia had said that it was her favorite book. Elijah picked it up and sat to the bed next to her. He touched her face gently and started to read the book out loud. Elijah didn't know if she could hear him but he had to do something. She has to wake up. He would help her to get over all that cruelty she has had to face. No matter how long it would take. He should also kill that bastard who had hurt her so badly. A man like that didn't deserve to live.

"It's ok, Dahlia", Elijah whispered. "I'm going to take care of you. I promise."

He lied down next to her and continued reading. Right now that was all he could do.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What do you think?" Elijah asked.

Cole looked thoughtful. He was quite young, in his early thirties but he was a good warlock. Magic had been part of his life ever since he was born. He was looking at Dahlia with his dark eyes.

"I have to say that I don't know. As far as I can tell there's nothing wrong with her. Physically I mean."

"So what are you saying?" Elijah asked impatiently.

"I think we should wait."

"For how long?"

Cole thought about it before he answered.

"Until tomorrow at least. With any luck, she'll wake up before that."

"And if she doesn't?" Elijah asked tensely.

"I better start to prepare for that. Just in case."

Elijah nodded.

"What do you need?"

"Just some quiet place to work."

"That's no problem. Just take your pick."

"Ok, I'll get right on it." Cole paused and looked at Elijah. "Are you alright? You seem… I don't know, stressed."

"Yes, I'm fine", Elijah replied.

"So, how do you know this girl?"

"Well… It's a long story."

Cole smiled.

"Now I'm curios. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, no, it's not like that. But she needs my protection."

"Yes, that's certainly true if her blood is some kind of energy drink for vampires. I really admire your self-control."

Elijah felt embarrassed.

"You shouldn't."

Cole raised an eyebrow.

"You have taste her blood?"

"Yes. I'm not proud of that, somehow I lost it for a second."

Cole tapped his shoulder.

"Don't be so hard on yourself; at least you're trying to help her now."

"Hmm."

Elijah really hoped he could help her. He had to do something.

"I'll show you where you can settle down."

"Ok. By the way it's good to see you again Elijah, I'm just sorry it have to be in these circumstances", Cole said.

"Yes, it's good to see you too."

They walked to downstairs quietly. Elijah led them to his study.

"Drink?" he asked.

"No thank you. How long have you known this girl?"

Elijah turned to him.

"Not for long. I kind of… ran into her."

"I see. But it's very noble of you to look after her."

"Her father sold her to me", Elijah said emotionlessly.

Cole's eyes widened.

"What? You… bought her?"

"I wanted to help her. There was this other vampire who was going to buy her and use her as a blood bag."

Cole was quiet for a while.

"Ok, I guess I understand. I just hope you're going to treat her properly."

Elijah was offended.

"Of course, I'm not some kind of barbarian. I'm going to make sure that she has everything she needs."

"Good. I should probably get started then. I just need my grimoire."

"Where is it?" Elijah asked.

"In the car, I'll get it."

"Ok. I better go back upstairs."

Elijah was just heading to the stairs when he heard Cole's voice from the front door.

"Elijah! You better come here!"

Elijah went to him.

"What?" he asked.

Cole pointed to the garden. Dahlia was standing there motionless. He couldn't see her face but she was talking to someone.

"Yes… I understand…" she said.

Elijah couldn't see anyone. He moved next to Dahlia with his vampire speed. Her face was emotionless.

"Dahlia?" Elijah asked cautiously and touched her shoulder.

She didn't seem to hear him. She was just standing there like a statue. Elijah grabbed her shoulders and shook her carefully.

"Dahlia!"

She closed her eyes and started to tremble. Finally she opened her eyes. She looked scared and confused.

"Elijah?" she asked insecurely.

"Yes, I'm here. Are you alright?"

"I… I don't know. What happened?"

"You were unconscious. What is the last thing you remember?"

Dahlia tried to think.

"Study… I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't do anything wrong", Elijah interrupted her firmly.

Cole cleared his throat. Dahlia turned to him cautiously.

"It's ok", Elijah said quickly. "This is Cole, he's my friend."

"Nice to meet you", Cole said smiling.

"You too. But… how did I end up here?" Dahlia asked confused.

That was a good question. Elijah was almost sure that he would have heard her coming downstairs and opening the front door. Maybe he had been too distracted.

"Was that open?" Cole asked.

He was pointing to the window of Dahlia's room.

"No, it wasn't."

Elijah and Cole were both looking at Dahlia. She backed away looking scared.

"Dahlia?" Elijah asked calmly.

"No… it's not possible…"

That was true. She couldn't have just jump from the window. There wasn't a scratch on her. Elijah didn't want to upset her.

"Come on, let's go inside. We can figure this out later."

Dahlia allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Are you hungry?" Elijah asked.

Dahlia nodded.

"Let's get you something to eat then."

Elijah looked at Cole. He was still staring the window.

"Elijah…" he started.

"Later", Elijah interrupted him.

Cole didn't seem pleased but he followed them inside. Elijah didn't know what to think. This whole thing was just getting weirder and weirder.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elijah opened the door to Dahlia's room silently. Everything seemed to be in order. She was sleeping and the window was closed. She had been very confused about what happened. Elijah had managed to get her eat a little. She had been tired and just wanted to sleep. Elijah closed the door.

"You are sure it was a spell?" he asked.

Cole nodded.

"Some kind of summoning spell would be my guess."

"So you think this person will try again?"

"Yes, this definitely wasn't a work of an amateur."

"Can you stop it?"

"Probably but wouldn't it be better to find out who this person is?"

"What are you suggesting?" Elijah asked.

"A trap", Cole said simply.

"And you want to use her as bait?"

"She wouldn't be in any danger", Cole said quickly. "You and I can make sure of that."

"I don't know…"

"Trust me Elijah, its better if we find that person. That way we can keep your girl safe."

Elijah was about to say that she wasn't his girl but changed his mind. He wanted her to be his. Why couldn't she be? He would definitely kill anyone who would even try to hurt her.

"Alright, we'll find that person."

Cole nodded.

"I'll make some preparations. Just in case."

...

_"Dahlia… Hear me… I'm going to help you…"_

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"You must come to me… Right now…"_

Dahlia got up and opened the window. She jumped without hesitation. But she didn't just fall, she floated to the ground lightly as a feather. She walked through the garden determinedly. It was dark. Finally she saw a man.

"Dahlia", he said. "I'm going to get you away from here."

"And where are you taking her?" someone asked.

The man turned and saw Elijah and Cole. He stepped in front of Dahlia.

"How much do you want?" he asked tensely.

"She's not for sale", Elijah replied coldly.

The man hesitated.

"There must be something you want in exchange for her freedom."

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Freedom? That is a strange choice of words since you are going to sell her to Brady."

"What? I don't know any Brady."

Elijah looked at him. He was maybe in his late twenties; he had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Elijah asked.

"I'm her brother and I'm not leaving here without her", he stated.

"Castor?"

"Yes", he said surprised.

Elijah turned his head to Dahlia. She was in same kind of trance than before. She just stood there staring in front of her.

"What did you do to her?"

Castor looked confused.

"Nothing."

He turned to Dahlia and snapped his fingers. Dahlia blinked her eyes.

"Cas?" she said insecurely.

"Hi sis."

"Cas!"

Dahlia hugged him tightly.

"But how…"

"I got your message", Castor said. "I know this is probably too little too late but I had to do something."

"It's so good to see you", Dahlia said smiling.

"You too sis."

"So you are here to rescue her?" Elijah asked calmly.

Castor turned back to him.

"Yes. Just name your price."

"She's not my prisoner. I want to protect her."

"Protect her?" Castor repeated disbelievingly.

"It's true Cas", Dahlia said. "He had been very… kind to me. He's not like father."

Castor looked guilty.

"What I did… I know I can never make that up to you but…"

"It doesn't matter", Dahlia interrupted him gently. "You are here now and that means a lot to me."

"So you are a warlock?" Cole said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes", Castor replied calmly.

Dahlia's eyes widened.

"You are?"

"You never knew this sis, but our mother was a witch."

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Castor sighed.

"Well, Alec and Fenton didn't know. I'm not sure about dad but he certainly never talked about it."

"How do you know then?"

"Mother told me some things before she died. At first I thought she was just… well, insane but after I left I met some very interesting people and it turned out that mother was telling the truth."

"Do you know what your sister is?" Elijah asked.

Castor scowled him.

"She's my little sister and I'll look after her for now on."

"She stays here."

"I don't think so. She's coming with me."

"Do you honestly think you can protect her?"

"Yes I can. Come on Dahlia."

Elijah took a step toward him.

"She's not going anywhere."

Castor looked at him angrily.

"She's my sister. Find yourself some other plaything."

"She's not a plaything", Elijah said coldly.

"Oh right, you're just helping her out of the goodness of your heart. But as filthy as she might be, it's my responsibility to help her so we're leaving."

"Filthy?"

Castor rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. But it's ok sis, I'm not judging you, that's just what you are. Like mother like daughter."

Dahlia looked shocked.

"I thought… I thought you care about me."

"Sure I care and I don't approve what father did to you but he wasn't wrong you know. Just look at yourself, now you are some vampires whore."

Elijah grabbed his throat and lifted him up.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!"

"Please stop", Dahlia said. There were tears in her eyes.

Elijah let him go reluctantly. Dahlia moved next to Elijah.

"I will stay here", she said quietly.

Castor looked at her disbelievingly.

"You ungrateful little… Fine, be his whore then but don't expect any help from me ever again."

He turned around and walked away. Elijah touched Dahlia's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"I think I'll go to my room now. Good night."

She went back inside as fast as she could.

"Unbelievable…" Cole murmured. "So that was the nice brother?"

Elijah couldn't say anything. He was furious.

"You should go to her", Cole said.

"I don't want to intrude…"

"Trust me, just go."

Elijah went inside and headed upstairs. He knocked Dahlia's door.

"Come in", she said sounding surprisingly calm.

She was lying on the bed. Elijah approached her cautiously. He didn't know what to say. She didn't say anything either. He lied down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and pressed her head to his chest. In that moment neither of them needed words.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dahlia looked at Elijah. He looked so calm when he was sleeping. He was a saint. Her own guardian angel. No one had ever been so kind to her. She touched his cheek gently. He opened his eyes. Normally Dahlia would have been embarrassed but she wasn't now. Something about the meeting with her brother had changed her. She had got used to hear those things from her father but not from Cas. He had never been mean to her. But he saw her same way then their father. Probably everyone else did too. So why should she be ashamed?

"Good morning", she said smiling.

Elijah seemed surprised.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Thank you for stood up for me."

"Of course, your brother had no right to talk to you like that."

Dahlia touched his cheek again.

"You are amazing", she murmured and kissed him.

Elijah was stunned. Dahlia's hands were caressing his hair and arms.

"Wait a minute", Elijah managed to say.

"You don't want this?" Dahlia asked insecurely.

"Yes but are you sure that you want this? I mean, you don't owe me anything…"

His words cut her like a knife. She stood up quickly.

"You think I would… repay you like this? I guess it makes sense, what else would anyone want from me?"

"No! No, that's not what I meant."

She turned her back to him. Elijah sighed.

"Dahlia, last thing I want is to hurt you. I care about you."

Dahlia didn't say anything. She didn't know what she should say. Elijah moved in front of her and lifted her chin.

"Don't ever think that I wouldn't want you. Thing is that if we… get started I don't know if I can stop."

"Then don't", Dahlia said quietly. "I want this."

Elijah looked at her warmly.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I'm sure."

Elijah pulled her closer and kissed her. She was kissing him back. His lips were soft and he smelled good. Touching him felt so right. She took a step back and started to undress. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. She refused to feel the shame everyone apparently wanted her to feel. If they already thought that she was filthy, a whore, then what difference would any of that make?

She felt a little shy when she saw how Elijah was looking at her. There was hunger in his eyes. He took his jacket off and started to unbutton his shirt. She touched his chest and kissed his neck. It seemed that he was trying very hard to control himself. She nipped his neck playfully. That was too much. He lifted her up and moved to the bed with his vampire speed. She giggled. She realized that she had never giggled before. How strange.

He was kissing her neck and his hands were wandering on her body. She enjoyed all these new sensations. Clearly he knew what he was doing. She didn't hold back her moans. It was liberating. No more shame. Everyone could think and say what ever they wanted. She wanted to be with this man. He stopped before entering her apparently waiting for some kind of permission. She pulled him closer.

"Don't hold back", she said.

He didn't have any problem to obey. He started to move faster. He groaned her name and his fangs came out. Elijah tried to turn his head away.

"It's ok", Dahlia said. "Bite if you want."

He hesitated. Dahlia moved her neck closer. He couldn't control himself anymore. It didn't really hurt this time. He raised his head when she reached her climax. He kissed her gently before pulling out. Dahlia was trying to catch her breathe. Elijah wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head. Suddenly she started to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Elijah asked worried.

"I'm sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. Can you just please hold me?"

"Of course."

He stroked her hair gently.

"Please tell me what's wrong", he said quietly.

"It… it doesn't matter. It's over now."

She didn't want to tell him. It was too painful.

"Is it about your father?"

Dahlia froze. No, she couldn't tell him. Not now.

"Dahlia?"

"I wasn't a virgin", she said so quietly that he could barely hear her.

"Your father?" he asked tensely.

She started to cry again.

"Please don't hate me, I couldn't bare it", she said.

Elijah held her tightly stroking her back calmingly.

"I could never hate you. Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

He waited patiently until she had calm down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to be like this", Dahlia said.

Elijah lifted her chin.

"No, I'm sorry, I should have never…"

Dahlia silenced him with a kiss.

"No, I'm not sorry about what just happened. It was amazing. I hope you liked it too."

Elijah smiled.

"I certainly did."

"Good", Dahlia said and kissed him.

"I meant what I said; everything is going to be alright. You are safe with me."

Dahlia nodded and leaned her head to his chest. She really wanted to believe him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elijah had always been proud of his self control. He could observe things calmly before making any hasty decisions. "Think before you act" was his guideline. He didn't need it this time. He was as calm as ever when he had made his decision. He would kill Carl Larkin. There was no doubt about it. That man deserved to die and despite of his moral code, Elijah would enjoy ending his life. He didn't usually enjoy torturing someone but he would this time. Maybe he would even use some tricks he had learned from Niklaus. You could say many things about his brother but he knew how to make people suffer. Elijah hadn't particularly enjoyed watching him in action but now he was glad that he had.

"A penny for your thoughts", Dahlia said.

Elijah turned to her. She was carrying a tray.

"I thought you might like a cup of tea", she said smiling.

Elijah was in his study sitting on the couch. He hadn't even heard her coming in. She looked so beautiful with her hair down wearing a turquoise dress. There was something different about her. She seemed happy. That made Elijah smile too.

"Thank you."

She put the tray on the table and kissed his cheek before sitting next to him.

"I made you some cupcakes", she said. "I hope they turned out ok, I gave one to Cole and he liked it but…"

Elijah pulled her closer and kissed her. He couldn't help it.

Dahlia looked at him gently.

"You really have a sweet tooth."

Elijah laughed.

"_You_ are sweet. Thank you, no one had ever made me cupcakes before."

"Oh, you're welcome, it didn't really take long."

Elijah had never thought that something as simple as drinking tea could feel so… cosy. He had never felt like this in his life. He had always worn a mask. Letting anyone too close wasn't really an option. He had made that mistake too many times with wrong people. He had learned in a hard way that if you show any vulnerability people will sooner or later use it against you. But being with her was different. She had been wounded so badly that it was a miracle she had made it through. And even bigger miracle was the way she was looking at him. Trustingly, believing that she was safe with him. That moved him more than anything ever before. This girl was his and he would do anything to keep her safe. Elijah wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Dahlia asked.

"No, nothing special. What would you like to do?"

"I was thinking maybe we could take a walk. It's such a beautiful day."

"Of course. We can go when ever you want."

Dahlia seemed excited.

"Thank you", she said and kissed his cheek. "I'll go and clean up the kitchen first."

She bumped into Cole on her way out.

"Sorry", Cole said smiling.

"No, no, it was my fault." She turned to Elijah. "I'll see you soon."

"Well, you two seem to be getting along nicely", Cole said when she had left.

"Yes", Elijah replied simply.

Even if he liked Cole, he wasn't going to explain his love life to him. Wait, love life? He hadn't really thought about it before but it was true. He loved that girl. The thought was… astonishing.

"Ok, anyway, I've been thinking what we could do to find out what she is. First we should gather some information, maybe her father could…"

"No!" Elijah interrupted him.

Cole looked surprised.

"I just meant that we could…"

"No, her father had done enough harm to her already."

And he was planning to kill that bastard but that was something Cole didn't need to know.

"Ok then. Let's start with something else. We know that her mother was a witch but that doesn't explain the unique… composition of her blood so the key is her father. Her biological father I mean. There's this spell I would like to try, _sanguis origo_. It could help us find her real father."

"What do you need for this spell?"

"Few things, her blood for example."

"How much?" Elijah asked cautiously.

"Not much, just few drops", Cole said quickly.

"And it will help us find her father?"

"Well, I can't guarantee that but it's worth trying."

"Yes, I suppose so", Elijah said thoughtfully. "There's also something else I would like to talk about."

"Sure, what is it?"

"There is something I must take care of; it will take me a day or two. But first I want to be sure that Dahlia is safe while I'm gone."

"You won't take her with you?"

"No, this is something I must do alone. Can I count on you to keep her safe?"

Cole looked serious.

"Yes Elijah, you can count on me."

"Thank you. We must make some arrangements first of course."

"Yes, when are you leaving?"

Elijah thought about it. This was one of those situations that required calm thinking.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Ok, we have time to work things out then."

"Yes." Elijah stood up. "Excuse me."

He went to the kitchen. Dahlia was washing some cups and humming quietly. She hadn't heard him coming. Elijah went behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She dropped the cup she was washing. He could sense her terror. Elijah turned her around. She looked relieved but her heart was still beating faster.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", he said embarrassed.

She smiled.

"That's ok, I'm just glad it was you. I mean…"

She lowered her head. Elijah felt like an idiot. He should have known better.

"I'm sorry", he said and pulled her close to him.

It took a while before she started to relax. He stroked her hair. Yes, Carl Larkin was definitely a dead man.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

There it was. That damn farm. He could still back down. No, that wasn't going to happen. It was time to make that bastard pay for everything he had done to Dahlia. The night was still young so Elijah was planning to take his time with Mr. Larkin. It was quiet but he could tell that someone was inside. Elijah was about to break the front door but then he noticed that it wasn't locked. How careless.

He stepped in and headed to the living room. Someone was sitting on the couch but it wasn't Carl. It was Fenton. He looked terrible. His clothes were dirty and apparently he hadn't took a shower or shaved for few days. There were empty bottles all over the room and it seemed that the place hadn't been cleaned for some time. He raised his head but didn't seem to care when he saw Elijah.

"You're wasting your time", he said emotionlessly. "I don't have any more sisters you could drain."

"I'm looking for your father", Elijah said calmly.

Fenton laughed bitterly.

"Yeah well, good luck with that. Let me know if you find him."

"What do you mean? He's not here?"

"No, not since he got your money. The bastard took off and left me here with all our debts. Karma is a bitch, isn't it?"

Elijah looked at him trying to decide was he telling the truth.

"Did she suffer?" Fenton asked.

"What?"

"My sister. Did she suffer a lot before you killed her?"

"I haven't killed her", Elijah said calmly. "She's fine."

Fenton didn't seem to believe him.

"I'm telling you the truth, I haven't harmed your sister and I never will."

"Hmm, I hope that's true. God knows she didn't deserve all that shit."

Fenton took a long sip from a bottle he was holding in his hand. Elijah sat to an armchair. Fenton offered him the bottle.

"No thank you", Elijah said. "So you don't have any idea where I could find your father?"

"Nope. Hopefully the bastard has choked on that money. But I doubt there's such luck."

"Why did you help him?" Elijah asked.

Fenton looked at him. His eyes were same color that Dahlia's, dark blue.

"Because I'm a coward. You should just kill me."

"Maybe."

Fenton concentrated to his bottle again.

"You know, guilt is a strange thing. When you suppress it long enough you actually start to believe it doesn't exist. When I saw what he was doing to Dahlia over and over again, I forced myself to ignore her tears and screaming. But let me tell you a secret, it never stops haunting me."

"Good", Elijah said coldly. "You deserve that."

"Yeah, that's true."

There was a moment of silence before Elijah continued.

"Do you know about Dahlia's biological father?"

Fenton shook his head.

"Just what I heard from dad. How our "whore mother" cheated him with some random guy she had met in the woods."

"I talked with your brother and he said…"

"What?" Fenton interrupted him sharply. He suddenly seemed very concentrated. "You met Castor?"

"Yes, he came to my house trying to safe your sister…"

Fenton started to laugh.

"You can't be serious."

"What do you mean?"

"Castor tried to safe Dahlia? Yeah right, and I'm mother Theresa."

Elijah was confused.

"Dahlia said Castor was always kind to her."

"That's because she never saw what he was really like. I mean, I know I'm a miserable coward but comparing to Castor I'm like some damn boy scout."

Elijah tried to understand what he was saying. He had a bad feeling.

"Care to elaborate?"

Fenton sighed.

"Alec was always the sensitive one, in the end he couldn't live with his guilt. I tried to ignore my guilt but I always felt like shit when I have to see Dahlia suffering. But you know what dear Cas felt? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No, that's not completely true; sometimes I could swear he enjoyed seeing her suffer."

"If that's true, then why would he try to rescue her?"

"That's my point, he wouldn't! Not unless he has some other agenda."

Fenton seemed very serious. Elijah knew he wasn't lying.

"What ever you do, just don't believe a word that comes out from that backstabbing snake's mouth."

Why would he pretend to be rescuing Dahlia unless… Elijah stood up and took his cell phone. He tried to call Cole. There was no answer. He tried again. Nothing. No, no, no, it couldn't be…

"What's wrong?" Fenton asked.

"Dahlia… I have to go!"

"Please let me come with you", Fenton said quickly. "If I can help Dahlia…"

"Fine, if you can keep up."

Fenton nodded and followed him to his car without hesitation. Elijah started to drive faster than ever before. He had never felt this kind of panic in his life. If he was too late…He couldn't even think about that. Dahlia was alright. She had to be.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_1 week earlier..._

_Castor was whistling while he drove. He couldn't get the damn song out of his head although he didn't even know what it was called. That was annoying. This new client of his seemed very mysterious. But then again they all did. People who needed his services didn't usually make fuzz about it. He had seen and heard it all, nothing surprised him anymore. Wanting someone dead was the most popular one. He had killed so many people that he had actually lost count. And who wanted those people dead, their husbands, wives, sons, daughters, mothers, fathers, et cetera. _

_As long as he got paid it made no difference to Castor. Besides it was an easy job. Most cases at least. Just a little magic. Unlike so many other witches and warlocks Castor had never been afraid to use dark arts. It came natural to him. He enjoyed all that power. Castor stopped the car in front of abandon house. Then he waited. He started to whistle again. That damn song… What was it called? Baby something… Castor noticed someone coming out from the house. The guy was maybe a little older than he was. He had a blond hair and green eyes. He moved faster than humans. A vampire. Castor had worked for couple of them before and there hadn't been any problems. The guy opened the car door and sat next to him. _

"_Good evening", the vampire said smiling politely. _

"_Good evening", Castor replied trying to sound polite. "So what can I do for you Mr.…?"_

"_Stoker", he said._

_Castor rolled his eyes._

"_Mr. Stoker? How original."_

_The vampire ignored his sarcastic tone._

"_I was told that you are the best. Is that true?"_

"_Well that depends what kind of services you are looking for."_

"_You are a warlock, aren't you?"_

"_I'm certainly not a tooth fairy. So what do you need? Since you're a vampire I would guess that you don't need my help for killing someone."_

"_That's true", Mr. Stoker said. "Thing is that something that rightfully belongs to me was stolen from me. I want my property back."_

"_I see. I assume there's a reason why you can't get it back yourself."_

_Mr. Stoker seemed uncomfortable. _

"_Yes, well the person who has it… He is quite powerful."_

"_Powerful how?"_

"_He's an original vampire."_

"_Hmm."_

_That didn't impress Castor at all. He had heard about these originals but didn't think they were much different than other vampires. _

"_Do you know what that means?" Mr. Stoker asked._

"_Sure, the oldest vampires in the world. And one of them stole something from you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You must want it back desperately."_

_Mr. Stoker laughed._

"_Actually I don't. Sure, I can make some money by selling it but this isn't really about that. This is about principle and manners. I saw it first; he had no right to take it. Damn original thinks that he can do anything…"_

"_So basically this is about your ego?" Castor said calmly. _

_Mr. Stoker scowled him but didn't argue. _

"_I have a tight schedule, so do you take the job or not?"_

_Castor smiled. Stealing from an original vampire… Now that was a challenge. _

"_You do know that my services aren't cheap?"_

"_Yes, yes, I'll pay what ever you ask."_

"_In that case we have a deal. Now tell me about this object you want me to steal."_

_..._

Castor looked at the warlock lying on the floor. He had hit his head quite badly. The poor warlock had never seen him coming. Should he just kill him? Why bother, he wasn't any threat. And by the look of it he would die soon anyway. Castor stepped over him and headed to the kitchen. Dahlia was baking something. She was surprised to see him.

"Cas! What…what are you doing here?"

Castor smiled.

"I'm rescuing you my dear sister."

"No, Cas, you're really sweet but I don't need to be rescued. I want to be here and…"

Castor started to laugh.

"I'm sorry; this is just way too funny. You honestly think I'm here to rescue you."

Dahlia looked confused.

"I don't understand…."

"Oh, I know you don't, you never were the sharpest tool in the shed. But let's get to the point; you are coming with me willingly or not."

Dahlia started to back away.

"Please just leave. I don't want to come with you."

"I don't care what you want", Castor said. His face was completely emotionless now.

Dahlia tried to ran but Castor grabbed her hair and threw her against a wall. Before she could do anything, her brother hit her head against a counter.

"Now this is fun. Just like old times, right sis?"

Dahlia let out a weak whimper. Without Castor's tight crib she would have fallen.

"Let's go then."

Castor dragged her to his car and pushed her in. She was barely conscious.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly when he started to drive.

"Oh, I have few reasons. 100 000 reasons to be exact. Some of it is extra for fast delivery."

"Please don't…"

Castor rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop that whining already? You are nothing but pathetic, weak little sacrificial lamb. That's all you've ever been."

"No", Dahlia said. Her voice was shaking but there was some determination in it. "Someone cares about me, I…"

Castor laughed.

"Cares about you? Oh please! Can't you really see what you are to him? A sex toy, nothing more. I mean let's be honest here, what else could someone like you possibly offer to someone like him?"

He didn't have to say those things but seeing how his words cut her was way too amusing. Hurting her was just so easy. He despised her weakness. She had always disgusted him. So when he had discovered that she was "the object" he was suppose to steal it wasn't any problem for him.

"You're wrong", she said quietly.

Well, well, someone had finally found herself a backbone. Too bad it would be crushed soon.

"What ever makes you feel better sister dear", he said using his best sweet smile. "But I think someone should give me a freaking Oscar for that "don't expect any help from me ever again" performance. I was good, wasn't I?"

Dahlia looked at him.

"Why did you do that? If you wanted me to come with you…"

"We both know you wouldn't have come with me so when I got caught red-handed, so to speak, I had to play the part of responsible yet thoughtless brother. I think I did pretty damn good job, the big scary vampire won't probably suspect me for this."

Castor was very proud of himself. This would be the easiest 100 000 he had ever made.

"Where are you taking me?" Dahlia asked.

"To an auction."

Dahlia looked confused.

"Why…why are we going to an auction?"

Castor grinned.

"Well sister dear, because you are the main article. That is going to be interesting, don't you think?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Dahlia!"

Elijah moved with his vampire speed. He could smell blood. But it wasn't Dahlia's blood. He saw Cole lying on the floor. Dahlia was gone. Elijah kneeled next to Cole and checked his pulse. He was alive, barely. Elijah bit his wrist and tried to make him swallow some of his blood. He needed Cole to tell him what had happened here.

"Are we too late?" Fenton asked.

He was out of breath for running. Not to mention he had a terrible hangover. Elijah didn't answer him.

"Cole", he said and shook the warlock. "Cole!"

There was no reaction. Elijah was just about to give him some more blood when Cole suddenly opened his eyes.

"Elijah…" he murmured.

"I need you to tell me what happened", Elijah said as calmly as he could. "Where's Dahlia?"

Cole seemed confused.

"Dahlia? I… I don't know. I couldn't see who… I'm so sorry."

Elijah had to use all his willpower in order to control himself. If anything would happen to Dahlia…

"We must find her", Elijah said emotionlessly.

Cole stood up.

"Yes, yes, of course. Let me think…"

"Can I help?" Fenton asked.

Cole hadn't noticed him before. He looked at Elijah who seemed tense.

"I'm Dahlia's brother", Fenton said when he saw that Elijah apparently wasn't going to introduce him.

"Her brother? Her biological brother?" Cole asked quickly.

Fenton looked confused.

"Yes, we have a same mother."

"That's good", Cole murmured. "You have a blood bond then…"

"What are you thinking?" Elijah asked impatiently.

"You remember that spell I told you about, _sanguis origo_? I can use it to find her. But I need his blood."

Cole was looking at Fenton.

"Take it, all of it if you have to", Fenton said immediately.

"No, no, I only need few drops. But we must get started right now."

"Yes, let's get started", Elijah said trying to stay calm. He would find Dahlia no matter what and if she had been harmed in any way, there would be hell to pay.

...

"There's my girl", Mr. Stoker said smiling.

Castor was dragging Dahlia to him. She tried to struggle even if she knew that would cause her just more pain. Castor twisted her arm back roughly making her cry out.

"Hey, be careful with the merchandise", Mr. Stoker said annoyed. "Come here sweetheart, let me look at you."

Dahlia didn't move so Mr. Stoker came to her. They were in a luxury cabin that according to Castor belonged to Mr. Stoker's business associate. The auction would be hold here. Dahlia didn't want to look at the blond vampire in front of her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Well, aren't you sweet", he said smiling. "I could just eat you up. Now, undress."

Dahlia flinched. She prayed that he was joking.

"I said undress", he said annoyed.

"No", Dahlia said quietly.

Mr. Stoker seemed surprised. Then he started to laugh.

"Ok honey, you can either do it yourself or I can do it for you. Your choice."

Dahlia looked at her brother begging him silently to help her. Castor was smiling coldly. He wasn't going to help her. Dahlia closed her eyes and took her dress off. Her hands were shaking but she tried her best to stay calm.

"Good. Don't stop there."

Dahlia raised her head. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"No please…"

Mr. Stoker rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Clothes off, now!"

Dahlia couldn't move. Mr. Stoker lost his temper and ripped her underwear off.

"Now hold still", he said angrily.

Dahlia had never felt so humiliated and vulnerable in her life. He was looking at her like some kind of object but he didn't touch her.

"Very good", he said when he had inspected her. "You are a quality merchandise sweetheart. My customers are going to fight over you. But now we must get you ready. Come on."

He dragged her to a bathroom and lifted her into a bathtub. There was already water and some fragrant herbs in it.

"Now take a bath and then you'll wear this."

Dahlia looked at the white lace-trimmed babydoll nightie he was holding in his hand. Did he actually want her to wear that?

"No", she said as firmly as she could.

"Again honey, the choice is yours, you either wear this or you'll be naked", Mr. Stoker said smiling.

Dahlia felt desperate.

"Why are you doing this? If you want money…"

"No, no, no sweetie, this isn't about money. Well, not just about money. You are mine and I don't appreciate people stealing my property."

"I'm not property", Dahlia said before she could stop herself.

Mr. Stoker smiled.

"Be careful sweetheart, I might not want to damage you but I have other ways to teach you your place. So do yourself a favor and be a good little dryad…"

"What?" Dahlia interrupted him.

Mr. Stoker seemed annoyed.

"Do you like pain? Is that it?"

"No, I… What did you call me?"

"A dryad. I know that's what you are sweetheart so don't bother to play dumb with me."

"I'm not, I… What does that mean?"

Mr. Stoker looked at her curiously.

"You really don't know, do you?"

Dahlia shook her head. Mr. Stoker started to laugh.

"I can't believe it! This is just so amusing!"

Dahlia looked at him until he finally stopped laughing.

"Well sweetheart, here's a quick lesson for you. Your kind is very hard to find these days, mainly because there aren't so many dryads left anymore. You are a dying species which makes your delicious blood even more valuable."

Dahlia didn't know what to say. She was confused. Apparently Mr. Stoker noticed that.

"Oh, and if a dryad doesn't ring any bells, perhaps this will help, a female dryads are also known as forest nymphs."

Dahlia's eyes widened.

"You…you can't be serious."

Mr. Stoker smiled.

"I'm very serious. And tonight my little nymph, you are going to make me a very rich man."

**So what do you guys think? What would you like to happen next?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dahlia tried very hard to hide her fear. It wasn't easy when she had forced to wear a very revealing babydoll nightie and she was standing in front of room full of vampires. They were all staring at her like some gourmet dinner. She tried not to tremble.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome! For those of you who don't know me, my name is Brady Stoker and I will be your host this evening", the blond vampire announced. "And it is my pleasure to tell you that tonight I have a very special treat for you." Brady stepped closer to Dahlia and touched her hair. "A pretty little forest nymph."

Everyone seemed excited.

"But before we start this auction, you will all have an opportunity to test the merchandise."

A young man appeared to the room. He was carrying a tray full of small classes.

"Please, only one per person", Brady said.

He had taken Dahlias blood earlier with a needle. There were only few drops in every class. That seemed to be too much for some vampires. Dahlia screamed when two of them attacked her after emptying their classes. But before the vampires reached her, they rammed to an invisible wall.

"Gentlemen please, control yourselves", Brady said smiling. "Only the winner will have her."

Dahlia looked at Castor who was standing behind Brady. He seemed very pleased with himself. Dahlia couldn't help but wonder how much extra he was getting for this security thing.

"Now, let's get started shall we. We'll open the bidding… oh let's say 50 000."

"50 000!" shouted the other vampire who had tried to attack her.

"60 000!"

"70!"

"80!"

Dahlia wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She tried not to panic when a group of bloodthirsty vampires fought over her. Some of them literary fought. One guy got staked when he apparently annoyed some other guy.

"Hey! No staking or you are not welcome here anymore", Brady said annoyed.

"Sorry", the guy said although he obviously didn't mean it.

Her price had gone up to 300 000 dollars. It didn't matter which one of them would win. She would still die. Dahlia thought about Elijah and a tear rolled down her cheek. There was so much she would have wanted to say to him. She hoped that he would be alright. But why wouldn't he be? He had been fine for centuries before ever knowing her. In that moment she hoped that Castor was right. Maybe she didn't mean anything to him.

But he meant something to her. She loved him. The thought scared her but it was true. But now she would never have a change to say that to him. More tears were falling down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. Not even death scared her so much than the thought that she would never see Elijah again. Hear his voice or feel his touch. Dahlia couldn't even hope a quick and painless death. That was definitely not an option with any of these people, or vampires.

"One million dollars."

It was suddenly very quiet. Everyone turned to the door. There was a tall man standing there. He had a black hair that reached to his shoulders and just as black eyes. There was a big scar on his emotionless face. He approached Brady very calmly. Everyone got out of his way. Judging by their faces they were afraid of him. That couldn't be good. The man handed a briefcase to Brady.

"I'll take the girl with me", he said emotionlessly.

"Just a minute…" one vampire started but the dark-haired man only had to look at him and suddenly he was very quiet.

"The girl", he repeated with same perfectly calm tone.

Brady finally got over his surprise and started to smile.

"And who might you be sir?" he asked.

"Not a patient man", he replied. There was only a hint of annoyance in his voice but that was enough. Brady opened the briefcase and quickly counted the money.

"Alright then sir", he said smiling. "Congratulations, the girl is yours."

Brady looked at Castor who started to mumble some kind of spell. Before Dahlia even saw the dark-haired man move, he had thrown her over his shoulder and was carrying her to the door. She had never been so scared in her life.

...

Elijah was full of ice cold anger when he stopped the car.

"Maybe we need a plan…" Cole started but Elijah wasn't listening. He moved to the door and kicked it open. There were at least 20 vampires inside. Elijah started to rip their hearts out and decapitate them without hesitation. He was furious. There was suddenly a complete chaos in the cabin. Everyone tried to get out. Then Elijah saw Brady. He looked shocked and tried to run but it was useless. Elijah pushed him against a wall.

"Where is she?" he asked. His voice was full of rage.

"I, I, I… this was all just…"

Elijah tore Brady's arm off.

"Where is she?" he repeated.

"She's not here!" Brady yelled terrified. "This big guy took her; I tried to stop him…"

"What guy?"

"He…he had a black hair and black eyes, there was this big scar on his face, scary guy, I don't know his name, I swear!"

No… Elijah ripped Brady's heart out. No, no, no… He knew who that guy was.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Dahlia tried not to think what would happen to her. The man who had bought her hadn't said a word since they had left from the cabin. He just drove looking like a statue. There was no expression on his face. Dahlia was sitting next to him feeling very uncomfortable being half naked. But the man didn't seem to care about that. He had simply put her in the car and hadn't paid any attention to her after that. Dahlia knew it would probably be best to stay quiet but she couldn't stand the silence any more.

"Excuse me sir", she said with a shaky voice.

"Yes?" he asked emotionlessly.

"May I ask where…where we are going?"

"Knowing that makes no difference for you", he replied.

"Please sir…"

"Here's a friendly advice for you, if you know what's good for you, you will learn to keep your mouth shut. My master is not patient with his toys and the longer you please him, the longer you will live."

Dahlia swallowed.

"Your…master?"

"Yes, you are his birthday gift so remember to congratulate him."

Dahlia didn't know what to say. Like it wasn't humiliating enough to be sold the second time, now she would be given to someone as a gift. Dahlia wrapped her arms around herself and tried not to cry. She didn't think this man would like that.

"My name is Dahlia. May I ask your name sir?" she asked hoping to make at least some kind of connection with him. Maybe there was some compassion in him.

The man was quiet for a while and Dahlia thought that he wasn't going to answer her but finally he did.

"My name is Cain."

...

_England 1502_

_"Cain!"_

_"Good evening master Elijah", he replied emotionlessly._

_"Where is my brother?" Elijah asked angrily._

_"I believe he is in his chamber master Elijah but he asked not to be bothered…"_

_Elijah wasn't listening. He marched straight to his brother's chamber. Klaus was in his bed and he wasn't alone. A pretty blond woman looked at him surprised._

_"You really should knock brother", Klaus said grinning._

_"Elijah…" the woman said. "I am sorry; I didn't want you to know like this…"_

_"Oh, no need to worry Elizabeth. I see you have found more desirable company. I bid you two good night."_

_Elijah turned and walked out. In that moment he truly hated his brother. Klaus had known perfectly well how much he had cared about Elizabeth. He had even hoped a future for them. Elijah went to the library and bashed the table so hard that it was broken in two. Cain walked in calmly and poured him a drink._

_"Thank you", Elijah murmured._

_Cain nodded emotionlessly. Elijah looked at his class._

_"It seems that my brother still wants me to pay for Katerina's escape. Ten years…"_

_"Perhaps it is not my place to say this master Elijah but no bond is strong enough to hold anything. Not even a blood bond."_

_Elijah looked at his serious face. He still had a big scar on his face as a reminder from his human life. Cain had been a soldier._

_"You are still loyal to my brother", he pointed out._

_"Yes but that is not a same thing. My dept to him is not so easily paid. I owe him my loyalty. Do you, master Elijah?"_

_Elijah was quiet for a while._

_"Thank you Cain. I wish you all the best."_

_"I wish you the same, master Elijah", Cain said and left._

_Elijah looked around in the library for one last time. It was time for him to leave as well._

_..._

Elijah walked out from the cabin feeling surprisingly calm. He had killed every single vampire in the cabin. Some of them had managed to escape but that didn't matter. Cole and Fenton were waiting for him outside. There was someone lying on the ground in front of them. Castor. Apparently he was unconscious.

"This one tried to sneak out", Cole said. "We stopped him."

"I need to find my brother", Elijah said emotionlessly.

Cole looked surprised.

"You mean Klaus? May I ask why?"

"He has Dahlia", Elijah said simply.

Cole's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry. Sure we can try but knowing how paranoid he is, it's very likely that his witches had cast some kind of protection spells…"

"Do what ever is necessary. I don't care what it will take."

"Understood", Cole murmured.

Fenton was looking at his brother. Suddenly he opened his eyes.

"Hi bro", Fenton said.

Castor smiled coldly and tried to get up but Fenton kicked him and placed his foot on his throat.

Castor started to laugh.

"Well, well, look who is playing the hero now. Have you told to your new friends what you did to our dear sister? I bet the big bad vampire would just love to hear how you…"

Fenton kicked him again.

"I know what I did! And I have to live with it every day for the rest of my life! But tell me Cas, how can you live with what you did?"

Castor smiled.

"Well that's easy my dear brother, I couldn't care less about that disgusting little whore…"

He never could finish his sentence when Elijah ripped his heart out. Neither Fenton nor Cole said anything.

"Find her", Elijah said emotionlessly.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I should probably tell you about the rules", Cain said calmly. "Follow them and you will probably live longer. First of all, you will do what the master says when he says it. You don't speak unless he wants you to. Do not in any circumstances disobey him. That really makes him angry."

Dahlia swallowed trying to hold back her tears.

"What difference do these rules make? He'll probably just drain me."

Cain shook his head. For a moment Dahlia thought that she saw pity in his dark eyes.

"No, that wouldn't be much fun for him. And believe me, my master likes to have fun."

Dahlia hesitated before she spoke.

"Why… Your master seems like…different than you so why…"

She didn't know how to finish her sentence but Cain seemed to understand what she meant.

"That is not relevant, only thing you need to know is that I am completely loyal to him. If he orders me to kill you, although I doubt that, I would do it in a heartbeat. I wouldn't enjoy that but I would still do it."

Dahlia looked at him confused.

"I don't understand…"

"You don't have to. But your pain gives me no pleasure so if I am able to make things easier for you, I will do that."

"Thank you", Dahlia said quietly.

Cain nodded.

"We are almost there. And one more thing, don't look at anyone, especially any men in the house."

"Sorry?" Dahlia asked confused.

"Just trust me on this."

Dahlia saw a high fence and a big iron gate. Cain stopped in front of the gate and typed some kind of code. The gate opened and they drove in. There was a huge mansion surrounded by well-kept garden and grass field. Cain drove in front of the main entrance.

"Alright, since you don't have any shoes I think it is best if I carry you."

Dahlia nodded. She really didn't want to be carried around like some kind of sack of potatoes but she really didn't have much choice. And she needed all the help she could get; she couldn't make this man angry. Cain opened the door but he didn't throw her over his shoulder this time. He carried her inside bridal style. Dahlia didn't know was that better or worse.

"Cain!" someone greeted him when they got in. "Is that Klaus' present? He is a lucky guy!"

Dahlia felt very uncomfortable. She didn't raise her head from Cain's shoulder. She was grateful that he didn't stop to chat with anyone who greeted him when he walked to the stairs. He replied all the greetings very briefly. He carried her upstairs and opened a door to a biggest bedroom Dahlia had ever seen. Everything looked elegant and expensive. There was a huge mahogany bed, matching nightstands, a desk, comfortable looking armchair, a bookshelf, couple of soft rugs and a big walk-in closet. There was also another door that Dahlia guessed would lead to a bathroom.

"You will stay here; I'm not sure when the master will join you. He is now downstairs celebrating his birthday. Just remember everything I told you."

Dahlia wanted to grab his hand and beg him not to leave her here. Cain hesitated a moment before he lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Good luck", he said emotionlessly.

Dahlia nodded. She couldn't speak. As soon as the door closed she fell to her knees. This couldn't be happening. There had to be a way out. Dahlia tried the door but it was locked. So were the windows. She was trapped. She searched every inch of the room. The bathroom was just as elegant as the bedroom. The walls and the floor were marble, there was a big bathtub and golden taps. Even the towels were extra soft and smelled like a spring or something. Someone certainly had money to burn.

Finally Dahlia gave up. She chose a book from the bookshelf and sat on the armchair trying to concentrate on reading. She really couldn't but she still forced herself to read one page after another. She had no idea how long she had been in that room when the door opened. She jumped up and started instinctively to back away. The man who entered the room was maybe in his late twenties, he had blondish hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white shirt. When he saw her his lips curved into a smirk.

"Well, well, what have we here? This truly is a happy birthday."

Dahlia felt her heart beating faster. For some reason she was still trying to back away.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked.

Dahlia couldn't answer. She was too afraid. Suddenly he was in front of her. He grabbed her chin.

"I asked you a question."

"Dahlia", she managed to say.

"Hmm, what a pretty name to a pretty little nymph. You know, I've only once had your kind before but I must say that you look much sweeter than she did. I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun together."

Dahlia felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't think it would be any use to beg him for mercy. He didn't seem like a merciful type.

"May I ask your name sir?" she forced herself to say.

He seemed amused.

"Well, aren't you sweet. You can call me Klaus."

Dahlia tried her best to stay calm.

"And may I ask what…what you are going to do to me?"

He smiled and touched her neck. His touch made Dahlia shiver.

"Oh, I believe I can think of few things."

"Please sir…" Dahlia started desperately.

He silenced her by placing his finger on her lips.

"Hush, love. I will let you know when I want you to beg. But now, I want a little taste."

Dahlia didn't have time to scream before he sank his fangs into her neck. She would have fallen if he hadn't held her so tightly. He wasn't going to stop. It was the last thought on Dahlia's mind before she fell into darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Everything was alright. She was somewhere safe. And Elijah was with her. He was caressing her body. His touch felt so good.

"Elijah…"

Suddenly he stopped.

"What did you say?"

Dahlia opened her eyes. She was in some strange room, lying on a strange bed. What had happened? Then she saw him next to her. That vampire who currently owned her. Dahlia panicked and tried to get away from him but he grabbed her and pinned her to the bed. His face was only inches away from hers.

"What did you just say?" he repeated.

Dahlia didn't know what he meant. She couldn't remember saying anything. He looked angry.

"I…I'm sorry sir…"

He tightened his grip and leaned even closer. His lips were almost touching hers.

"How do you know Elijah? Did he send you here?"

Dahlia was stunned.

"No, no, I…"

"You what?" he asked menacingly.

"I love him", Dahlia blurted out before she managed to stop herself.

He was staring at her.

"You love him? And is the feeling mutual?"

Dahlia was confused. Why would he care about that?

"I don't know", she murmured.

"So you are his lover?"

Dahlia tried not to look at him. Why was he…

"Answer me!" he shouted.

"Yes."

There was a very strange expression on his face. Then he was smiling.

"Well I'll be damned… So tell me my little nymph, how did you end up here?"

"I…I was kidnapped and sold to your…associate", Dahlia said trying to prevent her voice from shaking.

"Hmm. So you were taken from Elijah against your will? He didn't help you?"

"He…he wasn't there."

"I see. So he must be looking for you. Interesting…"

Dahlia was trying to understand what he meant. He caressed her neck.

"Well, you know what they say, finders keepers."

He grabbed her chin and kissed her. She tried to push him away.

"No, please don't…"

"Hush now, love. Soon you will forget all about Elijah."

He kissed her again and ripped the babydoll nightie off her. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Please don't…"

There was a knock on the door. Klaus looked annoyed.

"Not now!"

"Forgive me sir but this is urgent", someone said.

Klaus rolled his eyes and stood up. Dahlia grabbed a blanket to cover her body. Klaus looked at her grinning.

"Don't you go anywhere now, we will continue as soon as I come back."

Dahlia didn't look at him. As soon as he left she started to cry. She had no idea how she would get through this.

...

"Yes, yes, just get it done", Klaus said impatiently.

"Yes sir", one of his witches said and left.

Klaus poured himself a drink and sat on the couch. Cain walked in looking as calm as ever.

"Ah Cain! I must thank you again for my birthday present; it turned out that she will offer me even more amusement than I first thought."

Cain's face was emotionless.

"I am glad to hear that sir."

"You never believe whose lover she is, my dear brothers!"

"Master Elijah?"

"Yes, can you believe it? I will enjoy making her mine even more now. Finally I can make my brother pay for his betrayal."

"So you haven't claimed her yet?" Cain asked calmly.

"I tasted her blood and it was absolutely delicious. I haven't taste anything like it before. For that reason alone, I would keep her."

"I see. Perhaps I could make a suggestion?"

"Sure, why not."

"Does this girl love your brother?"

Klaus smirked.

"Yes, isn't it sweet?"

"I wouldn't know, but what I am suggesting is that instead of just taking her you could seduce her. In that way she would choose you over your brother. It is just my humble opinion but that sounds like a much better way to make him pay."

Klaus thought about it.

"Hmm, you know what, you might be right. And I must say that I like the way you think."

"Thank you sir."

"Seducing her sounds like fun. It could take some time though."

"I know how much you like challenges sir", Cain said.

"That's true; life can be boring when you have all the time in the world. But I should go now; I don't want to keep the lady waiting. Good night Cain."

"Good night sir."

Klaus headed back to his room. The girl had wrapped a blanket around herself. She was shaking.

"Please sir, I'm begging you not to do this, I will do anything…"

Klaus smiled gently.

"Hey, everything is alright, love. And I definitely owe you an apology."

She looked stunned.

"Forgive me how I treated you, maybe we can start over?"

She was staring at him disbelievingly.

"Please say something sweetheart."

"I…I don't understand…"

"Oh, I know I was a jerk but I want to make it up to you. First of all, let's get you some clothes, shall we? I'm sure some of my witches have something that fits you, just for now. I will buy you some new clothes tomorrow."

"Why…I…"

"Because you are mine now and I will take a good care of you my little nymph. You will be happy here."

Dahlia didn't say anything. Klaus smiled.

"Now, let's talk about your living arrangements, I want you to share this room with me. And this bed."

She looked scared.

"But no need to worry, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. I can wait."

Dahlia swallowed.

"Ok…Could I maybe have some clothes now?"

"Of course sweetheart, I will be right back."

Dahlia couldn't understand what was going on. Not that she wasn't grateful for his sudden change of heart, but it seemed very strange. She was definitely missing something here.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

To Cain things had always been simple. Even when he had been a human, he had got used to taking orders. He had never enjoyed killing but he had been a good soldier. He knew how to follow orders. He had been near death when Klaus had found him. He had sold his soul to the devil. If he could return to that moment he would choose death without hesitation. Cain was tired. He had never enjoyed being a vampire. He still didn't enjoy killing. He could have just turned his feelings off but he didn't do that. It would be too easy. He deserved to feel remorse for everything he had done. For every life he had taken. He had always obeyed Klaus' orders without hesitation. But now…

"I shouldn't be away more than two days", Klaus said. "I want you to watch the girl."

"Yes sir", Cain replied emotionlessly.

Klaus smirked.

"I'm really starting to like her. Such a sweet little thing."

Cain nodded. He didn't think Klaus was expecting him to comment that.

"I'll let you know when I'm coming back."

"Yes sir."

Some of his witches were already waiting in the car. Klaus got to the backseat and the car headed to the gate. Cain waited a while until he was sure that they weren't coming back for some reason. The sun was setting. It was probably best to wait for dark. Cain walked upstairs very calmly and opened the door to Klaus' room. Dahlia was sitting on the armchair reading. She looked at him cautiously. Cain closed the door behind him and signaled her to be quiet. There were still some of Klaus' lackeys in the house. Cain took a pen and piece of paper from his pocket.

"_I am going to take you away from here, do not make a sound_", he wrote.

Dahlia's eyes widened when she read the paper. Cain looked at her calmly. She nodded and stood up. She was wearing a very short and revealing pink dress that Klaus had given to her. Cain wrapped a blanket around her so it covered her face and threw her over his shoulder. He headed downstairs as calmly as ever.

"Hey Cain, what do you got there?" a young male vampire asked.

"Some of masters leftovers", Cain replied without stopping.

"So you're his housekeeper now?"

Cain gave him one of his most menacing looks. The young vampire was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Cain walked outside and placed Dahlia to the car he had parked on the driveway.

"Do not move", he said quietly when he started the car.

She was lying on the backseat inside the blanket. Cain drove to the gate and typed the code. The gate opened and Cain drove out. Then he saw someone approaching the gate. Cain stopped the car and got out.

"Master Elijah", he said calmly.

Elijah was in front of him in a second and his hand was on his throat.

"I want the girl you bought for Klaus. Is she in there?"

"Please get in the car master Elijah, there isn't time…"

"I will kill you Cain…"

"Elijah."

Elijah removed his hand from Cain's throat.

"Dahlia."

"Please get in the car, there are security cameras in here…"

Elijah opened the door and got on the backseat. Cain started the car and drove away quickly. Elijah was caressing Dahlia's cheek.

"Are you alright? Let me see. Did he hurt you?"

"I'm ok", she said and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm just afraid that this is another dream."

"It's not", Elijah said stroking her hair. "I was so worried… I was afraid that I would be too late."

Cain didn't say anything. He didn't want to ruin their reunion. It seemed that master Elijah truly cared about this girl. He knew then that he had made the right decision.

"Is my brother in that house?" Elijah asked.

"No, not at the moment", Cain replied.

"Your brother?" Dahlia said. "That man is your brother?"

"Yes."

Dahlia looked shocked. Elijah seemed tense.

"Did he…"

Dahlia shook her head.

"No, he was going to but then he just… changed his mind."

"Changed his mind?"

"Yes, at the first night when I was there. I don't know what happened, he was away maybe 15 minutes and when he came back he was all nice and polite. He made me stay in his room but he didn't… He drank my blood but he didn't touch me."

Elijah looked at Cain.

"Something tells me that I should thank you for that."

"You are too kind master Elijah. I simply suggested that maybe it would not be wise to move too fast with the young lady. Apparently he liked the idea."

Elijah smiled.

"Yes, apparently."

They were all quiet for a long while. Elijah was holding Dahlia and stroking her hair. Cain drove to a small road and stopped the car.

"May I have a word with you master Elijah?"

"Yes. I will be right back", Elijah said and kissed Dahlia.

He and Cain stepped out. It was full moon. Cain looked at it thoughtfully.

"Are you planning to go back to that house?" Cain asked.

"My brother will pay for everything", Elijah said coldly.

"I am sure no one would blame you for seeking vengeance but perhaps you should reconsider."

Elijah looked at him.

"Why?"

"You have found a sweet young lady who obviously cares about you and if I am not mistaken, the feeling is mutual. Perhaps you should just leave with her and never look back."

"Are you suggesting I should just forget everything my brother has done?"

"No master Elijah, I am suggesting you should choose her. It is not easy to find happiness; you can ask your brother if you do not believe me."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly think that your brother is happy? Do you believe he has many people who truly care about him?"

Elijah was quiet for a long while.

"Why did you break your oath to him?"

Cain smiled.

"I did not break it. He ordered me to watch the girl, not keeping her in that house. You can consider this my last favor for you master Elijah."

"Your last favor?"

"I am tired master Elijah, I want this to end. But ending my own life would break my vows so that is why I am asking you to do that."

"You want me to kill you?"

"Yes. Please allow me to finally rest."

Elijah looked at him calmly.

"You are sure this is what you want?"

"It is."

Elijah nodded.

"I understand."

Cain opened the car door.

"Miss Dahlia, I must go now but I wish you all the best."

Dahlia took his hand.

"Thank you so much for everything. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Cain smiled.

"You are welcome. A friend of mine will pick me up, you and master Elijah can keep this car."

"I will walk Cain there, I will be right back", Elijah said.

Dahlia smiled and nodded.

"I wish you all the best too Cain."

"Thank you miss Dahlia."

Cain and Elijah walked quietly to the woods.

"This seems like a good place", Cain said and turned to Elijah.

"Thank you", Elijah said quietly.

"No, thank you."

Cain looked up and smiled. The moon was the last thing he saw.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Final chapter

Elijah kissed Dahlia's cheek gently before he stood up. She had finally fallen asleep. Elijah went to the living room of the hotel suite where Cole and Fenton were waiting for him. They were sitting on a couch quietly.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Cole asked.

"I believe I will follow an advice of a very wise man. I will choose her", Elijah replied calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving with her. My brother can just enjoy his own solitude."

"You mean you don't want revenge anymore?"

Elijah smiled.

"It would be a lie to say that I wouldn't. But I have something more now than my hate towards my brother. I want to be with her. That is all that matters to me."

Cole nodded.

"Good for you Elijah, you deserve some happiness for a change."

"Thank you. How about you, are you going back to New York?"

"Yeah, probably."

"I'm going to take a little trip too", Fenton said and looked at Elijah. "There's someone I want to find. Perhaps I should give you a call when I have found him?"

Elijah's face was emotionless.

"Perhaps you should."

Cole looked at both of them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing important", Fenton said. "But I think I'm leaving now. Could you tell Dahlia that… I don't know just tell her that I said something smart."

Fenton stood up and picked up a briefcase.

"What's that?" Cole asked.

Fenton grinned.

"Oh, just something I found from the cabin. I'm sure no one there will miss it. And besides, finders keepers."

...

Klaus looked at the security footage emotionlessly. Cain driving out of the gate and then Elijah's appearance. They both got in the car and drove away. The girl was on the backseat as well. It was the third time when he was watching the tape. Cain had betrayed him. Only one who he had thought he could trust.

Klaus grabbed the monitor and threw it against the wall. Then he smashed a table, a bookshelf, windows, everything in the room. It really wasn't about the girl or even Elijah. It was about Cain. After all these centuries… Only one who he had trusted… Klaus walked to his luxury living room of his very expensive house and poured himself a drink. He had everything anyone could ever want. And yet, he felt like the loneliest person in the world.

...

"Are you ready?" Elijah asked.

Dahlia smiled and nodded. Elijah started the car. They hadn't decided yet where they would go. Dahlia had said that she would like to meet some other dryads. She was curious about her origin. Elijah was curious as well. He had heard about dryads but had never met one except Dahlia. Hopefully they would be able to find at least one.

But it didn't matter where they were going as long as she was with him. She was his mate, his companion. He wouldn't let anyone take her from him again. For a moment Elijah thought about Niklaus. He was sure that their paths would cross again sooner or later. Well, when it would happen, he would be ready. Dahlia took his hand and kissed it. Elijah smiled at her. She leaned her head to his shoulder. Elijah looked at the road in front of him feeling her warmth. In that moment he was completely happy.

...

**Thank you everyone for reading my story and for giving feedback. I have some ideas about a sequel that would concentrate more on Klaus but I haven't decided yet is it worth writing.**


End file.
